I Love You Just The Way You Are
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Siwon, seorang sutradara muda terkenal, jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, model pendatang baru yang arogan namun berparas menawan. Wonkyu. LAST CHAPTER. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are  
Author : Kyuminjoong  
Genre : Romance  
Rate : T  
Length : Chapter (1/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*  
Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

.  
AUTHOR'S POV

Siwon, seorang sutradara muda terkenal baru-baru ini ikut terlibat dalam pembuatan video klip single terbaru grup vocal ternama, ANGEL. Single berjudul Wings yang bercerita tentang keindahan sesosok malaikat ini akan memakai seorang model pria untuk berperan sebagai malaikat, yang akan berakting bersama para member ANGEL yang semuanya adalah yeoja cantik berumur belasan tahun.

Seharian ini Siwon ditemani oleh asistennya terus berkutat dengan puluhan -atau mungkin ratusan- foto dan profile dari para calon model. Untuk video klip kali ini dia memang sengaja memilih model yang bukan aktor terkenal, katanya untuk mendapatkan kesan fresh.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana kalau yang ini? Wajahnya kelihatan polos kan? Dia juga sangat manis, cocok untuk image malaikat" sang asisten berujar dengan semangat lalu menyodorkan sehelai map.

Siwon memperhatikan foto dalam map itu baik-baik, foto seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah yang manis dan berpipi chubby. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada berkas profil namja itu.

'Cho Kyuhyun' itu nama yang tertera disana.

"Araseo. Kita pakai yang ini sebagai model" ujar Siwon dengan senyum.

*  
"Donghae-ah, kau sudah atur janji dengan Cho Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Siwon pada asistennya.

"Ne. Nanti siang di Baptol's restaurant, dia akan datang bersama managernya"

"Hmm. Bagus" ujar Siwon dengan senyum. Senyum yang tak juga pudar untuk bermenit-menit kemudian.

Donghae menatap Siwon bingung, Siwon yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Eng..sepertinya kau sedang sangat bahagia ya? Wajahmu kelihatan cerah" balas Donghae dengan raut wajah tak kalah bingung.

"Benarkah? Ah, setiap hari wajah ku memang seperti ini kan? Tampan" ujar Siwon penuh percaya diri. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia begitu gembira. Yang dia tahu, sejak tadi wajah Kyuhyun terus melintas dibenaknya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja"

"Donghae-ah, dimana mereka?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae begitu berada di dalam Baptol's.

"Eng..molla. Ah, jamkanman, biar ku telpon managernya"

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan menekan beberapa nomor, sementara Siwon sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut restoran.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok namja di meja di sudut ruangan. Namja itu terlihat sibuk memainkan sesuatu -yang sepertinya adalah PSP. Meski di lihat dari jauh sekali pun, Siwon tahu kalau itu Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah, tidak perlu ditelpon. Aku sudah tahu mereka dimana" Siwon pun menghampiri Kyuhyun, diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

"Selamat siang" sapa Siwon.

"Ah, ne. Selamat siang" ujar sang manager seraya membungkuk sebagai salam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya diam di tempatnya, melirik Siwon dan Donghae sebentar kemudian kembali pada PSP-nya, sekedar untuk menekan tombol pause.

Siwon dan Donghae mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan managernya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Shin Donghee imnida, tapi biasa dipanggil Shindong. Aku managernya Kyuhyun"

"Aku Donghae, asisten sutradara. Dan ini Siwon, dia yang akan menyutradarai video klip terbaru ANGEL"

"Bisakah kita langsung bicara ke inti? Tidak perlu membuang waktu" suara Kyuhyun yang bernada datar dan terkesan dingin menginterupsi.

Semua sempat terdiam, Siwon dan Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan perilaku Kyuhyun yang jauh dari bayangan -mereka pikir Kyuhyun adalah anak manis yang polos dan ceria. Sedangkan sang manager terdiam karena takut Siwon tersinggung dan membatalkan kontrak -yang bahkan belum sempat dibicarakan. Dalam hati Shindong merutuki kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti vampire berdarah dingin itu.

"Eng..m-mianhae. Kyuhyun ini..memang terkadang kurang sopan" ujar Shindong.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Dia benar, mungkin sebaiknya kita langsung bicara ke inti saja. Donghae-ah.." Siwon memberi kode pada Donghae untuk menjelaskan detil kontrak yang akan mereka buat.

Sementara Donghae dan Shindong sibuk dengan pembicaraan bisnis, Siwon justru sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali fokus pada game-nya.

Meskipun sikapnya tidak sebaik yang Siwon kira, tapi Kyuhyun punya wajah yang jauh lebih baik dari pada yang Siwon lihat di foto profilnya.

Matanya bulat dan berwarna hitam kelam, seperti black hole yang mampu menarik apapun ke dalamnya. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih pucat dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi chubby-nya. Secara keseluruhan, Siwon menyebutnya..Angelic Face.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan mata besar milik Siwon.

Dan Siwon sadar sepenuhnya, detik dimana obsidian itu menatapnya, black hole milik Kyuhyun telah menariknya jauh kedalam apa yang disebut cinta.

Choi Siwon jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun.

TBC

Annyeong~ IU a.k.a Ayu here~ newbie nih.. hehe.. jadi butuh banyak saran dan kritik yang membangun.. Mohon reviewnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are  
Author : Kyuminjoong  
Genre : Romance  
Rate : T  
Length : Chapter (2/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*  
Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.  
Buat yang nanya umur :  
Siwon : 24 tahun  
Kyuhyun : 22 tahun  
Donghae : 24 tahun  
Shindong : 26 tahun

.  
Happy reading~ ^^

AUTHOR'S POV

.

.

Masih ingat dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Ya, namja berwajah malaikat namun berhati dingin itu, saat ini sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Padahal, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?

10.15

Dan tepat pukul 12.00 siang ini, seharusnya dia sudah berada dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya ke pulau Jeju. Sang manajer pun sudah mulai panas karena sejak tadi tak juga berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyuuuun!" Shindong kembali berteriak entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bereaksi, meski hanya menggeliat sedikit tanpa membuka mata.

"Aish. Berisik!"

"HYA! Cepat bangun! Kau lupa hari ini ada apa huh? Kita akan ke pulau Jeju untuk shooting video klip pertamamu!"

krik~ krik~

"CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN ATAU PSP-MU KU BAKAR" akhirnya Shindong pun habis kesabaran.

"Aish. Araseo! Aku bangun! Kau puas?" secara ajaib Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, hanya karena sebuah kata 'PSP'. Shindong pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum puas.

'Kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja aku bilang begitu?' batin Shindong.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat mandi, ganti bajumu, dan kita ke bandara. Ppalli ppalli"

**[Sementara itu di boarding lounge, Gimpo Airport]**

"Donghae-ah, kau sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau kita akan mulai shooting di Jeju hari ini kan?" ujar Siwon seraya melirik jam tangan bermerk Guess di tangannya.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu manajernya kok. Eng..mungkin mereka terjebak macet" jawab Donghae.

Karena semua sudah lelah menunggu, ditambah lagi pesawat mereka akan take off sebentar lagi, mereka yang sudah habis kesabaran pun mulai membicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan itu, model baru tapi sudah bertingkah"

"Padahal ANGEL saja sudah datang duluan"

"Ne. Benar-benar tidak profesional. Siwon-ssi, sepertinya Anda perlu mengganti model"

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya akan sulit mencari model lain yang memenuhi standar ku"

Semua kru saling berpandangan mendengar jawaban Siwon. Satu pertanyaaan yang sama berputar dalam kepala mereka,

'Sehebat apa Cho Kyuhyun itu?'

Di saat semua orang berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing tentang seberapa mengagumkannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun hingga membuat Choi Siwon tertarik padanya, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun datang.

"Annyeonghaseo. Mianhae, kami terlambat. Eng..tadi..kami terjebak macet" ujar Shindong sedikit membual -sebenarnya mereka terlambat karena Kyuhyun yang sudah susah dibangunkan lelet pula.

Orang-orang yang tadinya sudah menyiapkan seribu sumpah serapah untuk menyambut Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa begitu melihat betapa mengagumkannya sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal saat itu Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan sweater V-neck yang dipadukan dengan jeans ketat yang menampakan kaki jenjangnya yang ramping dan juga sepasang sepatu kets.

"Ah..g-gwaenchana. Kami..juga.. sedang tidak terburu-buru, iya kan teman-teman?" ujar salah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berkewarganegaraan China bernama Zhoumi.

"NE" jawab para kru serentak -bahkan termasuk para member ANGEL-, entah sejak kapan mereka berubah menjadi grup paduan suara yang begitu kompak.

Setelah itu, semua kru segera memasuki pesawat satu per satu, bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak pernah bermasalah dengan seseorang bernama Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka menunggu selama hampir satu jam.

'Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang bertekuk lutut di bawah pesona Kyuhyun' batin Siwon.

Setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih 1 jam, mereka pun tiba di Pulau Jeju dan langsung menuju ke Lotte Jeju Hotel -hotel bintang 5 yang memang telah dibooking untuk mereka- dan melakukan pembagian kamar. Selanjutnya, para artis dan model diberi waktu istirahat selama satu jam sementara Zhoumi selaku manajer lokasi bersama dengan Siwon mengecek lokasi. Terakhir, para kru pun melakukan persiapan di lokasi.

**[1st Destination, Seogwipo Harbour]**

Semua persiapan telah dilakukan dan pengambilan scene pertama pun sedang dilakukan. Scene pertama dalam video klip Wings, hanya akan menampilkan Jiyeon -salah satu member ANGEL- yang berdiri diam di ujung jembatan sambil menatap langit biru.

Selain scene tersebut, masih ada dua scene lain yang mengambil lokasi di Seogwipo Harbour, dan Kyuhyun muncul di kedua scene tersebut. Scene yang satu adalah epilog dari cerita dalam video klip, sedangkan scene yang lain adalah romantic scene yang menggambarkan perasaan cinta yang tulus antara malaikat dan seorang manusia.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, setelah ini adalah scenemu. Kau sudah mempejari skripnya kan?" tegur Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk santai sambil memainkan PSP di beach chaisesnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Siwon yang sesekali melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir. Ya, kalau boleh jujur, setelah tahu sikap Kyuhyun yang ternyata begitu dingin, Siwon agak khawatir dengan banyaknya romantic scene dalam video klip ini. Bukan apa-apa, rasanya sulit membayangkan Kyuhyun yang super dingin itu tiba-tiba bersikap hangat. Ia takut semua romantic scene itu hanya akan berakhir menjadi scene membosankan tanpa penjiwaan.

"Cut!" suara Siwon terdengar di antara deburan ombak.

"Ah, Kyuhun-ah, giliranmu. Lakukan yang terbaik, ne?" Shindong menyemangati.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan angkuh, sebelumnya dia memang sudah dimake-up oleh make-up artist profesional, jadi sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah berakting sebaik mungkin. Bisakah?

Dalam scene kali ini, adegannya adalah Jiyeon dan Kyuhyun berdiri bersebelahan di ujung jembatan sambil menatap bintang di langit malam. Kemudian Jiyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun,dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan memeluk pinggang Jiyeon.

Take satu pun dimulai, sejauh ini semua masih berjalan sesuai skrip -yah, toh Kyuhyun hanya perlu berdiri diam. Perlahan Jiyeon menyandarkan keplanya di bahu Kyuhyun -kalau kau mau tahu, yeoja itu berusaha setengah mati menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak terkendali karena saat ini biar bagaimana pun dia sedang melakukan skinship dengan orang yang terama sangat menawan! eh, tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya Jiyeon yang merasa gugup, Siwon pun sama gugupnya dengan Jiyeon. Melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum saja belum pernah, apa dia bisa memerankan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta -yang pastinya selalu ingin tersenyum.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Bahkan Siwon bisa melihat betapa semua orang disana terperangah dengan perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum...begitu lembut dan penuh kasih. Tanpa ragu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jiyeon. Kyuhyun telah benar-benar berubah dari pangeran es menjadi mlaikat yang sesungguhnya.

'Cho Kyuhyun..Kau benar-benar mengagumkan'

Shooting hari pertama di Seogwipo Harbour baru saja selesai. Para kru tengah sibuk merapikan peralatan, sementara para artis telah pulang ke hotel lebih dulu. Oh! Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum ingin pergi, namja manis itu hanya duduk diam di ujung jembatan sambil mengayunkan kakinya -memandang laut luas yang nampak bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan.

"Ya, ampun. Bocah itu, sudah malam begini kenapa malah diam disitu? Dia bisa masuk angin," gerutu Shindong. Sebagai manajer yang baik tentu dia juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan Kyuhyun kan? Shindong mengambil sebuah jaket hitam dari tasnya. Itu jaket Kyuhyun, dia membawanya untuk jaga-jaga dan ternyata memang sekarang diperlukan. Setelah mengambil jaket itu Shindong kembali ke jembatan, berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya, karena sepertinya sudah ada orang lain yang menggantikan tugasnya.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Aku sedang duduk sendiri sambil melihat pemandangan laut malam hari yang gemerlap, ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menaruh sesuatu di pundakku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon tersenyum padaku -setelah menyelimuti punggungku dengan jaketnya yang besar.

"Angin malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, aku tak mau shooting tertunda karena modelnya sakit," ujarnya kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku diam, tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang

dikatakannya. Pentingkah?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

Dia memasang tampang berpikir yang menurutku terlalu dibuat-buat, mata menyipit dengan bibir sedikit maju dan telunjuk di dagu. Hei, tapi dia terlihat lucu dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Eh? Kau tersenyum!" serunya tiba-tiba. Benarkah? Apa barusan aku tersenyum tanpa sadar? Yah, bukan salahku sih, salahkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat lucu -atau harus ku sebut aneh?

"Hya, apa kau tidak punya kerjaan? Untuk apa kau ikut aku duduk disini?" ujarku ketus.

"Aku memang tidak punya kerjaan, shooting hari ini kan sudah selesai. Lalu apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan? Mengajari ikan berakting?"

Cih. Lucu sekali. Mengajari ikan berakting? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ajari kepiting berjalan lurus?

"Karena aku tidak punya kerjaan, jadi boleh kan aku menemanimu disini?" lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hya, kenapa dari tadi kau terus memanggilku 'kau'? Umurku 24 tahun dan kau baru 22 tahun. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung. Ara?"

"Tidak mau. Dengar ya! Kita bahkan tidak terlalu dekat. Oh, salah! Kita memang tidak dekat sama sekali dan aku tidak mau memanggil orang asing dengan sebutan hyung."

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon menggeser badannya ke arahku hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara kami.

"Hya, kau sedang apa?"

"Apa begini sudah dekat?"

"Mwo? Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh? Tentu saja bukan dekat seperti ini yang ku maksud"

"Omo. Kenapa mulutmu pedas sekali, huh? Apa kau biasa sarapan cabai cheongyang?"

"Anni. Aku lebih suka memakan otak orang aneh sepertimu"

Hening. Siwon berhenti bicara dan mulai memandangku lekat-lekat. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berpikir aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya kan?"

"Haha. Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma berpikir, malam ini aku sangat beruntung. Bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan namja manis sepertimu dengan suasana romantis seperti ini."

Apa? Apa yang dia katakan barusan? I-itu rayuan kan? Ku rasa ada yang tak beres dengannya.

"Tidak usah merayuku. Aku ini masih normal, tahu?"

Aku pun bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Ish, kenapa jaketnya ku bawa? Ck. Sudahlah, biar besok ku suruh Shindong hyung untuk mengembalikannya.

Eng? Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar..hari ini aku bicara banyak sekali. Ini pasti karena Siwon yang cerewet, jadinya aku tertular.

Atau mungkin juga..aku nyaman bicara dengannya?

SIWON'S POV

Normal? Maksudnya aku tidak normal? Ck. Cho Kyuhyun, mana boleh kau bilang begitu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan menjadikanku orang tidak normal. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan tergila-gila padaku, lalu kita berdua akan jadi 'orang tidak normal' bersama. Impas kan?

**[Lotte Hotel, 07.00 A.M]**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun nampak sangat manis dalam balutan jumper berwarna baby blue yang menenggelamkan tubuh kurusnya, apalagi dengan wajah bangun tidurnya -dia bahkan masih mengosok-gosok matanya. Benar-benar imut.

"Aish. Kenapa shootingnya harus sepagi ini, sih?" gerutunya pelan. Ck ck ck. Rupanya selain galak malaikat yang satu ini juga pemalas ya.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku mengurangi waktu tidurmu ya? Kita harus berangkat pagi karena lokasi shooting kali ini cukup jauh. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujarku berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin padanya. Dia hanya berdecih pelan, lagi-lagi mengabaikanku, dasar es batu.

Karena semua sudah berkumpul, kami pun segera berangkat menuju lokasi shooting kedua.

**[Seongsan Ilchulbong, Jeju Island]**

AUTHOR'S POV

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tahu dihari kedua shooting ternyata dia harus pergi ke puncak Seongsan Ilchulbong yang baru bisa dicapai setelah menaiki beratus anak tangga. Lelah? Tentu. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kenapa dia tidak menggerutu? Jiyeon dan teman-temannya yang yeoja saja tidak mengeluh sama sekali, apa jadinya kalau dia terang-terangan menggerutu? Mau ditaruh mana mukanya yang super tampan itu?

Siwon yang berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun sebenarnya sejak tadi terus memperhatikan namja manis itu. Siwon tahu dalam hati Kyuhyun pasti sedang menggerutu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang masam. Wajar sih, tipe orang sepertinya -yang sudah bisa ditebak lebih suka tidur dari pada olah raga- pasti akan sangat menderita kalau harus berjalan jauh apalagi menaiki begitu banyak anak tangga. Sekarang saja wajahnya sudah dihiasi peluh -yang entah bagaimana caranya malah membuatnya terlihat seksi.

"Kita sampai. Semua bisa istirahat. Satu jam lagi kita mulai shootingnya" ujar Zhoumi yang berjalan di depan. Semua tampak menghela napas lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat. Kyuhyun pun begitu, namja manis itu dengan segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk merebahkan dirinya. Asal tahu saja, di puncak Seongsan Ilchulbong terdapat padang rumput yang indah. Yang pasti, bagi Kyuhyun rumputnya cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput yang lembut, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus halus di sekitarnya. Akhirnya tanpa sadar dia pun terlelap dalam tidur.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Sepertinya aku tertidur tanpa sadar, dan terbangun ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang di dekatku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan,

"Huwaaaa!" Aku berteriak kaget saat mendapati wajah Siwon berada beberapa senti di depan wajahku. Aku refleks mendorongnya hingga dia terjungkal ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan napas memburu karena masih kaget.

"Auuh~ kenapa kau mendorongku? Tadi itu..aku cuma..cuma..ingin memastikan apa kau masih hidup atau tidak. Kau tidur seperti mayat sih"

"Bohong. Pasti kau ingin menciumku kan? Dasar mesum!"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin ku cium?"

"Mwo? Aish. Namja gila. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Aku pun segera bangkit dan meninggalkan namja aneh itu. Cih. Ingin dia menciumku? Aku bisa rabies kalau sampai dia menciumku!

AUTHOR'S POV

Ternyata Kyuhyun datang tepat pada waktunya, shooting memang akan dimulai. Dan sebenarnya tadi Siwon datang untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat kemari! Shooting akan dimulai, kau harus dimake-up dulu" ujar Shindong seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Eng? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Shindong bingung begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merah padam. Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya memerah reflek memegang kedua pipinya.

'Apa? Wajahku memerah? Apa karena Siwon? Aish. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa jantungku juga berdetak tak karuan begini? Jangan bilang kalau aku...'

TBC

Annyeong~ Ayu balik nih dengan ff abalnya. XD

Gimana lanjutannya? Menurutku sendiri sih ini kurang ada feelnya, tapi gimana yaaaah~ T_T

Pokoknya aku bakal berusaha biar ke depannya ni ff ga tambah gaje. Tapi kalo tetep gaje, yaa..berarti emang segitu kemampuan aku. T^T

Balesan review:

cho yongmi: gomawo dah review ^^ nih ch lanjutannya

rizkyeonhae: tau tuh si kyu, muka doang angel, sifatnya epil.. Ckckck.. Gomawo dah review ^^

Choikyuhae: iya ya, kalo beneran ada artis kaya kyu mana ada yg make (?) XD  
tuh, umur'a dah ku tulis di atas.. Gomawo atas reviewnya

KyuBabyChagi: aku jg wks *tos* XD  
ups, kalo utk nc, miaaaan aku blm bisa bikinnya *bisa baca doang #plak  
makasih bgt pujiannya T^T *terharu* mian ya kalo ch ini agak mengecewakan

maknaelovers: bagus? ThanKYU~ nih dah dilanjut. Okeh, pesen'a aku inget deh

anin wonkyushipper: gyaaa~ ketemu jg diffn XD makasih udh review ^^

Aya'kyu: nih dah dilanjut, thx dah review ^^

lovinkyu: ni dia lanjutannya, thx dah review ^^

rikha-chan: gomawo dah review ^^

Fitri MY: nih dah dilanjut, thx dah review ya ^^

hikariai: ni dia dah diupdate, thx dah review ya ^^

Heenita105: dah dilanjut nih, thx for review ya ^^

Cheongmal gamsahamnida buat semua yang udah review (atau mungkin kalo ada, juga buat sider ^^). Review lagi boleh?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapter (3/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Mian kalo ada typo, udah males ngeditnya XD *plak*

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, tenang, jernihkan pikiranmu. Sekarang kau harus fokus pada shooting. Soal kenapa wajahmu memerah pasti karena tadi kau tertidur lama di bawah terik matahari dengan wajah yang menantang langit. Lalu, jantungmu yang berdetak tak karuan itu pasti karena tadi kau berlari. Ya! Benar sekali. Pasti begitu!

"Hya, kenapa kau malah melamun? Kau benar-benar sakit ya?" ujar Shindong yang segera menyadarkanku dari duniaku sendiri.

"Anni. Sudahlah, mana skripnya?"

"Ini." Shindong memberikan kertas skrip padaku. Aku pun mulai fokus pada skrip di tanganku dan benar-benar melupakan kegalauanku tadi.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Kau mengerti kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae setelah Kyuhyun selesai membaca skripnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Araseo. Kalau begitu kita mulai shootingnya."

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Shootingnya kita lanjutkan besok saja," ujar Zhoumi. Semua nampak setuju karena langit memang terlihat mendung. Maka semua segera mengemas barang dan peralatan shooting lalu bergegas menuruni bukit.

Siwon baru saja akan meninggalkan lokasi shooting ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah sempat menuruni bukit kembali ke atas dengan terburu-buru.

"Siwon-ah, ayo cepat!" tegur Donghae.

"Kau bisa turun duluan, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Siwon. Donghae menggangguk dan meninggalkan Siwon, saat itu rintik hujan mulai turun. Siwon kembali mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat dilihatnya.

"Aish. Dimana dia? Kalau tidak ada dia bisa-bisa aku mati bosan," gerutu Kyuhyun. Sambil mengingat dimana terakhir kali melihat 'dia', Kyuhyun sibuk menyibak rumput-rumput dengan kakinya dan bola matanya tak berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" ujar Siwon yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya Siwon tidak menyerah, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarinya, karena itu-"

Krek

Sebuah suara aneh menginterupsi, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara -kaki Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna begitu melihat apa yang ada di balik kaki Siwon -'dia' yang sejak tadi dicari-, sedangkan Siwon membeku di tempat dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

"PSP-KU!"

Terburu-buru Siwon memungut PSP yang sudah diinjaknya itu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Siwon penuh rasa bersalah. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya sibuk memeriksa keadaan PSP-nya.

"Eng..aku bisa menggantinya kalau-"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula tidak rusak kok," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cueknya meninggalkan Siwon dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai ke kaki bukit.

Sedikit lagi Kyuhyun-dan Siwon yang berjalan di belakangnya-akan sampai di kaki bukit, tapi mungkin karena rintik air hujan yang membuat jalan sedikit licin atau mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu terburu-buru, Kyuhyun tergelincir dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Siwon tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

Posisinya sekarang, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Keduanya terdiam membeku, masih sibuk dengan rasanya shocknya masing-masing. Atau mungkin mereka menikmati posisi mereka?

Dari jarak sedekat itu Siwon bisa mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari balik leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang putih mulus nan menggoda. Apa? Menggoda?

Siwon menggeleng cepat ketika pikirannya mulai melenceng kemana-mana.

"Hati-hati sedikit! Bagaimana kalau tadi kau jatuh?" ujar Siwon yang tanpa sadar sedikit membentak karena panik.

Kyuhyun melepas dirinya dari pelukan Siwon dengan kasar, sedikit tidak terima karena dibentak. Tapi berkat gerakan tiba-tibanya itu Kyuhyun sadar ada yang salah dengan kakinya. Kyuhyun meringis kecil, merasakan kakinya mulai berdenyut.

"Hya, gwaenchana?" tanya Siwon cemas. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Tapi dari wajahnya Siwon tahu dia sedang menahan sakit.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku," ujar Siwon yang sudah dalam posisi bungkuk di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya diam, memandang Siwon dengan tatapan tak suka. Seolah-olah harga dirinya akan jatuh kalau sampai dia menerima tawaran Siwon.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku cuma mau menolongmu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kaki terkilir," ujar Siwon lagi karena Kyuhyun belum juga bergerak. Akhirnya-meski terlihatagak terpaksa-Kyuhyun naik ke punggung Siwon. Mereka pun menuruni sisa anak tangga dengan posisi seperti itu.

'Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tubuh Siwon begitu hangat? Berada sedekat ini dengannya, kenapa aku justru merasa nyaman?' batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar wajahnya mulai memerah karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Ne. Kami baru saja sampai di bawah. Kalian bisa kembali ke hotel duluan, tinggalkan saja satu mobil untuk kami" Siwon baru saja menjawab telpon dari Donghae yang menanyakan dimana dirinya dan apa dia bersama Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, hujan yang tadinya rintik-rintik berubah menjadi deras. Siwon yang panik pun berlari tanpa aba-aba, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun nyaris terjengkang ke belakang dan reflek mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Aish. Kenapa hujannya jadi deras begini sih? Untung kita sudah dekat dengan mobil. Tapi tetap saja basah kuyup," gerutu Siwon dalam mobil. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, Siwon tidak memperhatikan kalau wajah Kyuhyun sudah pucat dan bahkan dia hampir menggigil. Begitu Siwon sadar,

"Omo! Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon dengan raut wajah super panik. Dia bahkan tak lagi memperhatikan jalan di depannya padahal dia sedang menyetir.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tapi dilihat saja Siwon sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan tak kembali ke hotel mereka dan memilih menginap di hotel atau penginapan terdekat.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kita kan belum sampai di hotel," tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau saat Siwon menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah penginapan bernama 'Haevichi Hotel'.

"Malam ini kita menginap disini saja. Kau sudah menggigil begitu, dan hotel kita juga masih jauh. Setidaknya kau bisa mengeringkan bajumu di dalam"

"Tapi-"

"Ku harap kau tidak membantah. Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan kan? Aku tidak mau shooting tertunda karena modelnya sakit."

Ada sebersit rasa kecewa di hati Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jangan bertanya bagaimana bisa begitu, karena Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang dia tahu, dia kecewa karena itu artinya perhatian Siwon padanya hanya sebatas karena dia adalah modelnya. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan?

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar kalau Siwon sudah masuk ke dalam hotel dan memesan kamar untuk mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo masuk," ujar Siwon seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," Kyuhyun menolak dengan dinginnya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, kepalanya sudah mulai pusing dan kakinya juga masih sakit. Tapi sekarang ini Kyuhyun sedang merasa kesal dengan Siwon, jadi menerima bantuannya pun dia tidak sudi.

SIWON'S POV

Aku bingung kenapa bisa ada orang sekeras kepala Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia susah sekali menerima bantuanku? Kenapa semuanya harus dipaksa dulu?

Sekarang lihat saja dia, wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti vampir-pucat-, dia bisa ambruk kapan saja. Dan aku mana tahan melihatnya berjalan terseok-seok begitu?

Aish. Masa bodoh kalau dia marah padaku!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" protes Kyuhyun begitu aku menggendongnya ala bridal.

Aku memasang wajah tak peduli dan menulikan telingaku. Sampai akhirnya dia TERPAKSA menerima perlakuanku. Ck. Apa jangan-jangan dia bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk memukuliku makanya dia diam?

Begitu sampai di kamar, aku menurunkannya di atas tempat tidur. Kalau sebelum-sebelumnya dia hobi memelototiku, sekarang dia justru tak menatap wajahku sama sekali. Dan kau tahu? Rasanya aku lebih tidak suka itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sepertinya bocah ini sedang marah padaku. Tapi...bukankah dia memang selalu memarahiku? Aish. Kenapa aku jadi pusing sendiri?

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau melepas bajumu."

"Mwo?"

"Itu sudah basah. Mana bisa tidur dengan pakaian basah begitu? Lagipula kau juga kedinginan kan? Biar ku keringkan dulu."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sekarang kau bisa keluar."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau jatuh pingsan saat tidak ada siapapun di dekatmu. Lalu siapa yang akan menolongmu? Cepat lepas saja. Kalau kau malu, aku tidak akan melihatnya."

"U-untuk apa malu? Kita kan sama-sama namja BODOH!"

Omo. Bahkan sudah sakit pun masih sempat mengataiku? Kenapa mulutnya bisa begitu tajam begini ya?

"Kalau begitu lebih bagus," ujarku santai.

Kyuhyun melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

Deg

Shit! Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku keluar. Mana ku tahu kalau ternyata tubuh Kyuhyun yang topless bisa begitu menggoda?

Lihat saja kulitnya yang seputih susu itu, kini benar-benar terekspos tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi. Dan perutnya, jujur aku bangga memiliki perut six pack yang-menurut orang-orang-terlihat seksi, tapi coba lihat Kyuhyun! Bahkan dengan perut 'polos' pun dia bisa tampak sangat seksi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun itu, seperti sosok malaikat yang tidak bergender. Jelas berbeda dengan tubuh yeoja, tapi terlalu indah untuk ukuran namja.

"HYA! Kenapa memelototiku seperti itu? Kau memang benar-benar mesum ya!"

Ugh. Sia-sia sudah selama ini aku rajin pergi ke gereja, bisa-bisanya dia terus menyebutku namja mesum. Ampuni aku Tuhan!

"Eng..bagaimana dengan celanamu?"

Doeng

Sekarang bahkan aku terdengar seperti ahjussi mesum yang sedang memperdaya bocah polos. Aish.

Kyuhyun melepas celana jeansnya lalu buru-buru melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi...tetap saja aku sudah melihat kakinya yang jenjang itu. Lagi-lagi mulus dan seputih susu. Apa benar tadi itu kaki namja? *entah kenapa aku malah ngebayangin kakinya Heechul #slapped*

Ku rasa Tuhan pasti sedang sangat berbahagia saat menciptakan makhluk di depanku ini.

AUTHOR'S POV

Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menggigil karena dia tak lagi memakai pakaian yang basah dan berkat selimut yang masih setia menutupi tubuhnya, apalagi kamar hotel ini juga dilengkapi dengan penghangat ruangan. Dan tadi Siwon juga telah meminta pihak hotel memanggil dokter.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter datang dan memeriksa Kyuhyun. Menurutnya Kyuhyun hanya flu biasa dan setelah minum obat 2-3 hari pasti sembuh. Begitu juga dengan kakinya, paling lama 3 hari pasti sudah tidak apa-apa.

Well, sepertinya shooting harus ditunda sampai Kyuhyun sembuh.

"Ne. Besok pagi kami pasti sudah kembali ke hotel. Beri tahu saja manajernya supaya dia tidak khawatir. Gomawo Donghae-ah," ujar Siwon yang baru saja menelpon Donghae.

Siwon memasukan ponselnya ke saku dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang tertidur berkat obat dari dokter. Wajah pucatnya sedikit memerah karena demam, tapi itu justru membuatnya terlihat 'cantik'.

"Eung~" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengerang kecil. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya nampak tegang.

'Apa dia mimpi buruk? Ku dengar orang yang sedang demam memang suka bermimpi buruk,' batin Siwon.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, membungkukkan badannya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun pelan seraya mengusap rambutnya yang ternyata sangat halus. Ajaibnya, setelah itu wajah Kyuhyun kembali damai, sepertinya dia terbebas dari mimpi buruknya.

'Kalau seperti ini, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah yang polos.'

KYUHYUN'S POV

Aku terbangun dan menemukan Siwon masih terlelap di sofa. Kenapa dia tidur disitu? Apa dia bermaksud menjagaku? Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Aku ini kan modelnya. Lagi-lagi ada yang terasa sakit di dadaku saat memikirkan itu. Aku kenapa sih?

"Ck. Dia kan bisa tidur di sebelahku. Dasar bodoh."

Ku hampiri namja bodoh itu dengan langkah terseok. Aku menatap wajahnya lama, dan ternyata dia tampan juga-tapi pastinya aku lebih tampan. =p

'Aku tidak ingin shooting tertunda karena modelnya sakit.'

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-katanya, dan seketika itu juga moodku jadi buruk.

"Ireona!" ujarku kasar sambil menarik pipinya. Dan voila! Dia bangun dengan panik sambil berteriak kesakitan. Kasian juga. Jadi ku lepas saja cubitanku.

"Akh! Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau mencubit pipiku? Kau kan bisa membangunkanku dengan cara baik-baik," protesnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi ku cubit. Aku memasang tampang masa bodoh.

"Aku mau kembali ke hotel sekarang juga!" ujarku yang sebenarnya lebih mirip perintah.

"Araseo. Tapi aku kan harus mandi dulu," ujarnya lalu bangkit dari sofa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau sudah mandi?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Mandi sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya."

Oh, rupanya tadi dia menyiapkan air hangat untukku? Wah, benar-benar baik ya. Tapi kalau aku bukan modelnya apa dia masih sebaik ini?

"Kenapa malah melamun? Apa aku harus memandikanmu?"

Blush

"HYA! Jaga bicaramu namja mesum!"

Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya, dan dia malah tertawa.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau hobi marah-marah, sih? Kau tidak tahu? Kalau kau marah-marah terus, wajah cantikmu bisa keriput!"

"Ck. Aku ini namja! Mana mungkin cantik! Dasar pabo!"

Huh. Puas sudah aku mengejeknya. Sekarang saatnya mandi~

[Lotte Hotel]

AUTHOR'S POV

Begitu sampai di lobi hotel ternyata Shindong, Donghae, Zhoumi dan yang lain telah menanti Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Shindong segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan panik.

"Aigoo. Gwaenchanayo? Katanya kau demam dan kakimu juga terkilir? Ck. Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah mengurusi PSP bututmu itu. Sekarang jadi begini, kan?" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Ck. Ceramahnya kapan-kapan saja bisa kan, hyung?" balas Kyuhyun cuek. Shindong hanya bisa memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun, dia sudah terbiasa.

Sementara itu Siwon sedang menjelaskan pada para kru kalau shooting harus ditunda 3 hari karena Kyuhyun sakit.

"Jadi kita harus menyusun ulang jadwal?"

"Izin lokasi juga harus diurus ulang kan?"

Itu beberapa komentar yang secara reflek keluar. Dan Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karenanya. Biar bagaimanapun dia cuma model yang masih 'hijau' kan? Tapi kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti artis utama begini?

"Eng..mianhae," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"N-ne?" Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya tentu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun meski dengan volume kecil. Tapi sepertinya Siwon sedikit tak percaya kalau Kyuhyun si pangeran es yang bermulut pedas baru saja minta maaf.

"Mianhae. Karena aku membuat shootingnya tertunda." Kali ini Kyuhyun berbicara dengan volume yang cukup kencang untuk bisa didengar oleh semua orang disana.

Semua tertegun, sama seperti Siwon mereka mereka juga tak menyangka Kyuhyun yang selalu memasang wajah stoic dan terkesan angkuh bisa meminta maaf. Apalagi dengan wajah sepolos itu!

Lihat saja ekspresinya yang malu-malu, wajah tertunduk dan sedikit merona-entah benar karena malu atau karena demam.

"Aigoo. Ternyata kau polos sekali ya! Gwaenchana. Lagipula berkat kau kami jadi bisa liburan," ujar Zhoumi dengan senyum seribu watt. Semua mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Zhoumi.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Tak usah kau pikirkan. Lebih baik sekarang kau ke kamar dan istirahat," ujar Siwon.

"Hmm. Araseo." Kyuhyun menurut saja, karena itu artinya dia bisa bermalas-malasan di kamar sambil main PSP sepuasnya.

"Hyaaaa~ Bosaaaaaan!" keluh Kyuhyun ketika hampir seharian dia berdiam diri di kamar sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata kelamaan main game bisa bikin bosan juga ya? Aish. Badanku pegal~"

Lihatlah Cho Kyuhyun, kerjanya cuma tidur dan main game tapi sudah mengeluh ini itu. Ckckck.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela. Sedikit iri karena yang lainnya pasti sedang bersenang-senang di luar sekarang. Yang dia tahu sekarang ini cuma ada Shindong di hotel, karena baginya manajer yang baik harus selalu ada saat dibutuhkan.

Ck. Ternyata melihat pemandangan dari jendela malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal karena tak bisa ikut jalan-jalan. Salahkan saja letak hotel yang begitu strategis hingga langsung menghadap ke pantai dengan pemandangan hamparan laut biru yang luas. Jangan lupakan butiran pasirnya berwarna-warni, sungguh indah. Mungkin akan menyenangkan membuat istana pasir disana atau sekedar berfoto seperti yang dilakukan oleh dua orang namja disana.

'Eh? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan namja itu,' pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang nampak kecil dari kamarnya di lantai dua Lotte Hotel.

"Itu kan Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun saat yakin sosok yang dilihatnya adalah Siwon.

"Sedang apa dia? Siapa yang bersamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Matanya tak mau lepas dari sosok Siwon yang sekarang terlihat sedang tertawa bersama seorang namja yang Kyuhyun tidak kenal.

"Kenapa mereka kelihatan akrab sekali?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tak suka.

Matanya membesar saat melihat Siwon dan namja itu berpelukan dan saling memandang dengan latar matahari yang hampir terbenam. Sungguh adegan romantis yang membuat sakit mata bagi Kyuhyun.

'Ish, dasar tidak tahu malu. Padahal waktu itu dia merayuku, sekarang dia malah bermesraan dengan orang lain di tempat umum. Ternyata dia tidak lebih dari seorang playboy. Aaargh. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa juga aku harus sekesal ini? Choi Siwon, aku membencimu!'

TBC

Fiyuuuh~ akhirnya kelar juga. Buat readers, mianhae, aku baru bisa update sekarang. Sebenernya ch ini udah jadi dari kemaren2, tp entah kenapa aku ngerasa hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan, jadi aku rombak deh. Dan ini hasilnya... Eumm..ga tau udah lebih baik atau engga..

Btw, adakah yg nonton SS4? Aq ga bisa nonton T_T

Yg nonton, aq nitip Kyuhyun dong! Tolong dikirim ke rumah aq ya! XD *abaikan*

Makasih banget buat yg udah review:

shakyu| anin wonkyushipper| MilMilk203407| cho yongmi| KyuBabyChagi| kyukyu| Blackyuline| Rae-Special Evil Ancovy73229| magnaekyut| rikha-chan| Heenita105| Fitri MY| ChoZhouHyun| Choikyuhae

LOVE YOU ALL~ ^^

Review lagi? XD


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapter (4/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

.

Warning : Typo(s)

.

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Kenapa aku harus merasa sekesal ini hanya karena melihat Siwon memeluk seseorang? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula memangnya aku mau dia jadi 'siapa-siapa'? Ck. Otakku pasti sudah miring. Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik aku main PSP lagi. Sudah sampai mana ya tadi?

Tok tok tok

Duh, siapa sih yang datang? Mengganggu saja.

Cklek

"Shindong Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Minggir, aku mau masuk," ujar Shindong Hyung lalu masuk begitu saja ke kamarku.

"Aish. Ini kan kamarku, kenapa Hyung yang memerintah?"

Aku menutup pintu dan ikut masuk ke dalam. Shindong Hyung sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurku, memeriksa obat yang bertumpuk di meja nakas.

"Hya, kau tidak meminum obatmu ya?" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Eoh. Obatnya pahit, aku malas meminumnya. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh kok," aku menjawab dengan santai.

Shindong Hyung menghampiriku dan menyentuh dahiku tanpa izin. "Apanya yang sudah sembuh? Badanmu saja masih panas. Cepat minum obatnya!"

"Sirheo."

"Hya! Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau begini?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku cuma butuh istirahat yang banyak, nanti juga demamnya sembuh sendiri."

"Mungkin. Tapi yang jelas kau akan lebih cepat sembuh kalau minum obat. Lusa kau kan harus mulai shooting lagi. Kalau tidak minum obat bagaimana bisa kau menjalani shooting dengan baik?"

"Tenang saja. Shootingnya kan juga bukan adegan berat."

"Aish. Kenapa susah sekali menasehatimu sih."

Tok tok tok

Lagi-lagi seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Kenapa hari ini banyak yang datang ya? Kamarku kan bukan tempat wisata. Aku melirik Shindong Hyung.

"Hyung, dari pada marah-marah terus, lebih baik Hyung membuka pintu itu."

Aku bisa lihat empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Shindong Hyung yang lebar. Tapi toh dia juga tidak keberatan membuka pintu. Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan mendudukan diri dengan nyaman disana. Tak lama Shindong Hyung muncul lagi dengan seseorang mengekor di belakangnya. Siwon.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku ketus.

"Hya, sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Shindong Hyung mulai mengomel lagi. Aku tidak peduli, ku ambil PSP yang tergeletak di meja nakas lalu memainkannya lagi. Ini jauh lebih baik dari pada harus mendengarkan omelan Shindong Hyung atau pun melihat muka Siwon yang menyebalkan itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Shindong Hyung merusak kesenanganku, dia merebut PSP itu dari tanganku lalu menyitanya. Dia bilang, "Kau harus minum obat dulu, baru aku akan mengembalikan mainanmu ini."

Aku memasang tampang tidak terima dan siap protes, tapi Siwon sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Kau belum minum obat? Kenapa tidak diminum? Kau kan harus cepat sembuh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu shooting dalam keadaan sakit." Ck. Dia sama saja dengan Shindong Hyung, cerewet.

Siwon mengambil obatku dan bahkan menyiapkan minum untukku.

"Minum," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan sebutir obat padaku.

Aku membuang muka dan melipat tanganku di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau."

"Benar tidak mau minum?"

"NE!"

"Tapi kau harus minum."

"Sirheo."

"Tapi aku memaksa."

Tiba-tiba Siwon memegang wajahku dan memaksaku menoleh padanya hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang mendekat ke arahku. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

AUTHOR'S POV

Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun, menggigit bibir Kyuhyun agar namja itu membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya memejamkan matanya sontak melotot kaget dan tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Shindong pun sama kagetnya melihat adegan di depannya itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Siwon pun mendorong sebutir obat yang bersembunyi di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon, kemudian meraih segelas air yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan meminumnya cepat. Obat tadi pun dengan sukses masuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" seru Kyuhyun dengan napas terengah—aku tidak tahu itu karena dia terlalu emosi atau karena ciuman singkat tadi.

"Ehem. Yang penting kau sudah minum obatnya kan?"

"Ish. Dasar namja mesum! Choi Siwon menyebalkaaaaan!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar memerah, bantal-bantal beterbangan ke arah Siwon—karena Kyuhyun yang melemparnya.

Buk

Satu bantal mengenai wajah Shindong karena Siwon berhasil mengelak.

"Aish. Hya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pikir wajahku ini landasan bantal terbang?"

Kyuhyun membalas Shindong dengan tatapan yang mematikan. Ini serius! Deathglare Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik. XD

"Eng..sepertinya lebih baik aku keluar," ujar Shindong. Dan dengan perginya Shindong, sekarang hanya tersisa Siwon dan Kyuhyun di kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kesal, tapi Siwon memasang wajah santai seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku seperti itu? Lihat, matamu sudah hampir keluar."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku kan cuma menciumu sedikit. Jangan bilang yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"..." Kyuhyun tak bisa membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Mwo? Benar ya? Tadi itu yang pertama?" ujar Siwon dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah.

"Hya! Jangan menertawaiku!"

"Mianhae. Tidak ku sangka, ternyata kau lebih polos dari yang terlihat."

"Kau mengejekku? Kau benar-benar cari mati ya?"

Siwon lagi-lagi tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti gadis remaja sedang datang bulan itu. Dengan santai Siwon mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Hh~ Aku bingung. Kenapa susah sekali mendekatimu? Kau suka sekali memarahiku, tak bisakah bersikap manis padaku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau itu menyebalkan, mesum, playboy, dan semua yang jelek-jelek. Untuk apa aku bersikap manis padamu hah?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu kok. Cuma kau yang bilang aku namja mesum. Di luar sana semua orang selalu terpesona padaku dan memujiku ini-itu. Lalu apa tadi, playboy? Kenapa kau sebut aku playboy? Aku kan bukan namja yang suka selingkuh sana-sini."

"Tapi kau tetap playboy! Karena kau sudah berani merayuku tapi malah bermesraan dengan orang lain juga!"

"Hah?"

Gulp.

Kyuhyun reflek menutup mulutnya, yang barusan itu seharusnya tidak pernah terucap dari mulutnya. Tapi sekarang sudah terlanjur terucap, jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau bilang apa? Bermesraan dengan orang lain? Kapan aku begitu? Dan... apa ini artinya kau sedang cemburu?"

"S-siapa yang cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu?" ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mungkin pandai berakting, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak pandai berbohong. Meskipun bilang tidak cemburu, tetap saja wajahnya memerah dengan cepat hingga ke telinga.

"Aigoo~ Coba lihat wajahmu sekarang. Kau manis sekali." Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon dengan kasar. "Jangan sembarangan menyentuh wajahku! Namja mesum!"

"Ehem. Mungkin aku memang namja mesum. Tapi kau menyukai namja mesum ini kan?" goda Siwon.

"Aish. Kau memang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau, benar-benar sangat menggemaskan."

"Berhenti meledekku pabo!"

"Aku tidak sedang meledekmu kok."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh, rasanya baru kali ini dia tak bisa membalas ucapan orang lain dengan telak. "Aish. Apa maumu hah?"

"Mauku? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku?" ujar Siwon semangat, wajahnya bahkan tampak begitu semangat.

Wajah Kyuhyun? Sangat-sangat terkejut, mata membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang menganga. "MWO!"

Siwon tetap memasang wajah excited dengan senyum seribu watt. "Mau kan?"

Kyuhyun diam tak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya bisa menatap Siwon denagn ekspresi tak percaya.

"Diam artinya iya. Mulai sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pacar Choi Siwon. Ara?"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dia bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya, hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Di atak membalas perlakuan Siwon, tapi tidak juga menolaknya.

'Astaga. Aku pasti sudah gila! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya sama sekali?'

"Ah, kau kan sedang sakit. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," Siwon memunguti bantal yang tergelatak di lantai lalu meletakkannya kembali di tempat tidur dengan rapi, "sekarang kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Cepat sembuh ne, _**jagiya**_."

Setelah itu Siwon pun meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun terdiam sendiri di kamarnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ja-gi-ya? MICHIGETDA!"

**[The next day,**** Game Zone, Lotte Hotel Jeju****]**

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau masih belum puas bermain? Kita sudah disini hampir 3 jam tahu. Aku bosaaan~" keluh Shindong. Tadi pagi, Kyuhyun datang ke kamarnya dan tahu-tahu memintanya untuk menemani dia ke game zone. Karena Kyuhyun punya banyak cara agar keinginannya terkabul, akhirnya Shindong pun menemaninya.

"Sabar Hyung. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan 5 level lagi. Lagipula game di tempat ini bagus-bagus semua, sepertinya aku akan mencoba game yang lain juga."

"Mwo? Hya, aku bisa bulukan kalau harus menunggumu menyelesaikan semua game disini. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya setengah jam lagi kita kembali ke kamar. Aku mau tidur!"

"Andwae! Araseo. Kita akan pergi dari sini, tapi jangan kembali ke kamar, ne?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hah? Eng.. tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma bosan di kamar, jadi hari ini aku mau jalan-jalan seharian."

"Jalan-jalan apanya? Kakimu kan masih sakit, jalanmu saja seperti siput."

"Ya... kita bisa duduk-duduk di taman kan? Pokoknya aku tidak mau kembali ke kamar."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh. Terserah kau saja lah."

"Gomawo Hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Oh, andai Shindong tahu alasan sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak mau kembali ke kamar. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin bertemu Siwon, karena setelah kejadian kemarin dia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa dia dan Siwon benar-benar sudah menjadi sepasang..err..kekasih?

Dan Kyuhyun yakin Siwon akan datang ke kamarnya hari ini, itu sebabnya dia meminta Shindong menemaninya jalan-jalan. Kenapa Shindong harus ikut, kenapa tidak sendiri saja? Oh, ayolah. Jalan-jalan sendirian pasti akan terasa membosankan kan?

"Hya, terus sekarang kita mau apa disini?"

"Eng.. aku juga tidak tahu. Ck. Harusnya pihak hotel menyediakan sesuatu di tempat ini. Apa mereka tidak berpikir para tamu akan merasa bosan kalau hanya melihat tumbuhan hijau begini."

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan hotel? Mereka kan tidak menyuruhmu datang kemari. Kalau begini sih masih jauh lebih baik diam di kamar. Setidaknya mereka menyediakan TV dan komputer."

Kyuhyun mendelik pada Shindong yang terus mengerutu. Kalau sudah begitu Shindong hanya bisa diam dan menuruti apapun yang Kyuhyun mau. Karena memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan di taman itu, jadi Kyuhyun hanya melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosk namja yang tak asing dimatanya.

'Namja itu..dimana aku pernah melihatnya ya? Eng..bukankah dia namja yang bersama Siwon? Ah! Benar! Dia namja yang berpelukan dengan Siwon di pantai waktu itu.'

Begitu melihat namja itu, Kyuhyun jadi merasa penasaran dan tahu-tahu sudah berniat mengikuti namja itu.

"Hya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shindong pada Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari kursinya.

"Toilet. Hyung jangan ikut! Tunggu disini, ara?"

"Siapa juga yang mau ikut?" ujar Shindong tak peduli.

Kyuhyun memulai misinya mengikuti namja tadi. Namja itu tidak sendiri, ada dua orang namja paruh baya yang berjalan bersamanya. Dan sepertinya dia sedang membicarakan bisnis dengan orang-orang itu.

Ketika ketiga orang itu berhenti di sebuauh tempat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik mohon sambil terus memata-matai mereka. sebenarnya apa gunanya dia mengikuti namja itu? Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin tahu selingkuhan Siwon itu namja seperti apa.

"Kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.

"HUWAAA!" Kyuhyun yang kaget reflek berteriak, kemudian dia menutup mulutnya buru-buru. Meskipun itu percuma, semua orang pasti sudah mendengar teriakannya tadi.

"K-kenapa?" orang yang tadi membuatnya berteriak ikut kaget karena reaksi berlebihan dari Kyuhyun. Siapa orang itu? Jawabannya Siwon. Hari itu kebetulan Siwon sedang jalan-jalan di taman, bisa dibilang olahraga.

"Siwon? Kau mengagetiku pabo!"

"Mianhae. Memangnya kau sedang apa sih? Kenapa serius sekali?"

"Siwon Hyung?" sebuah suara mengiterupsi percakapan kedua orang itu.

Namja tadi, yang diikuti Kyuhyun, datang menghampiri mereka.

"Eh? Kibumie? Kau disini juga?"

'Barusan dia bilang apa? Kibumie? Uwoh, rupanya mereka sudah sangat dekat ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Aku baru selesai meeting dengan klienku. Eng..ini siapa?" namja itu melirik Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Kenalkan, ini Kyuhyun, pacarku."

Blush

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah begitu Siwon mengenalkannya sebagai pacar. 'Jadi dia serius soal pacaran?' itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"A-ah..pacar?" Kibum mengulang ucapan Siwon.

"Ne. Dia pacarku, iya kan Kyu?"

"Hah? I-itu.." Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

"Ah, mungkin dia masih malu. Soalnya kami baru jadian kemarin."

"Ah, benarkah? Chukae," ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum. Diam-diam namja itu menatap Kyuhyun.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Senyumnya juga menyeramkan, kelihatan sekali kalau itu senyum palsu,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, Kyu. Kenalkan, ini Kibum. Dia sahabatku saat di universitas dulu."

"Eng..annyeonghaseo. Kyuhyun imnida," Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri dengan sedikit malas. Jujur saja, dia tak suka dengan namja di depannya itu. Alasannya karena sepertinya namja itu juga tak menyukainya. Atau mungkin juga karena namja itu begitu dekat dengan Siwon?

"Ne, annyeonghaseo. Aku Kibum," namja itu kembali tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bisa melihat kepalsuan di dalamnya.

Namja itu, Siwon mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi dia menyukai Siwon—sejak dulu. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merebut Siwon darinya begitu saja.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaa~

**I'm really sorry for the late update.** *bungkuk*

Tapi saya punya alasan, pertama tugas akhir semester saya numpuk, semuanya susah2 pula, terus yang kedua, karena lama ga buka ni ff saya jadi kehilangan feel dan ga tahu terusan'a mau digimanain (meskipun sebenernya saya udah buat alur ff ini mpe slesai)

Ah, pokoknya saya minta maaf. Dan untuk ch depan, mungkin juga akan lama update'a, krn tgs saya masih banyak. *kicked*

**JEONGMAL MIANHAE** *nangis2 di pojokan* #ga deng

**AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL~**

Maaf karena sekarang saya ga bisa bales review kalian, tapi tenang, semuanya udah saya baca kok. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapter (5/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

.

Warning : (Maybe) Typo(s), Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jadi siapkan waktu sedikit lebih panjang juga. ^^

.

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Ah! Karena sudah berkumpul begini, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama saja sekalian? Mau kan?" ujar Siwon semangat. Kibum tersenyum senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun justru terlihat biasa saja—atau malah kesal?

"Tentu," Kibum menerima ajakan Siwon dengan senang hati.

Beda lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang justru menolak ajakan Siwon dengan datarnya. "Ah, kalian pergi berdua saja. Aku datang kemari bersama Shindong Hyung, sekarang dia pasti sedang menungguku."

Tapi rupanya Siwon memaksa. "Kalau begitu ajak saja dia, pokoknya kau harus ikut."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras menolak ajakan Siwon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

'Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau mataku rusak melihat kalian berdua pamer keakraban,' jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tapi tentu dia tidak bisa mengtakan yang seperti itu pada Siwon.

"Aku belum lapar," akhirnya jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau minum saja. Pokoknya kau harus ikut, arachi? Sekarang dimana Shindong-ssi?" Siwon menolehkan kepalnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok Shindong, tak mempedulikan tampang Kyuhyun yang seolah siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

'Aish. Kenapa orang ini begitu keras kepala sih?'

KYUHYUN'S POV

"Ah, bagaimana kabar Saehee? Dia pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik ya?"

"Ne. Sekarang dia sedang belajar akting di Kirin Art High School."

"Jeongmalyo? Kalau begitu mungkin suatu saat nanti kami bisa bekerja sama ya, aku sebagai sutradara dan dia aktrisnya."

Apa-apaan ini? Dia memaksaku ikut hanya untuk mendengarkan obrolannya dengan Kibum? Menyebalkan! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik tadi aku kabur saja.

"Uwah, padahal kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan? Tapi kelihatannya kalian tidak melupakan satu hal pun tentang satu sama lain. Kalian pasti sangat dekat, ya?" ujar Shindong Hyung dengan semangat. Aku tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu semangat, pasti karena hari ini dia bisa makan enak gratis—semua makanan dibayar oleh Siwon.

"Ne. Aku sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai adikku sendiri."

Siwon tampak begitu gembira bahkan sampai merangkul pundak Kibum. Tapi...kenapa sepertinya Kibum begitu kecewa? Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah saat Siwon mengatakan dia sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai adiknya. Apa dia...menyukai Siwon?

Hmm. Kalau begitu aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketidak sukaan. Dia pasti sangat membenciku.

Tapi apa Siwon tidak sadar kalau Kibum menyukainya? Mereka sudah lama bersahabat, kan? Dan selama itu Siwon tidak menyadari perasaan Kibum? Ck. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar bodoh ya.

"Jagi~"

Hiiy~. Apa-apaan manusia satu ini? Untuk apa dia memanggilku dengan kata itu, dengan nada seperti itu, dan dengan wajah seperti itu? Maksudku, wajah mencurigakan yang dipenuhi senyuman mengerikan. Lihat, dia pasti sudah terlalu banyak tersenyum dalam hidupnya, pipinya sampai bolong begitu.

"M-mwoya? Jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu!"

"Huh. Salah sendiri, aku memanggilmu tapi kau malah sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Lihat, setidaknya kau langsung menoleh saat ku panggil jagi. Atau jangan-jangan...sebenarnya kau sangat suka aku panggil begitu?"

Apa-apaan wajahnya itu? Kenapa dia menatapku seolah-olah aku ini maling yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri? Dan seringaiannya. Dia pikir itu keren? Cuma aku yang punya seringaian paling keren sedunia. =,=

"A-ani. Maldo andwae!"

Dia malah tersenyum senang. "Geotjimal. Wajahmu sudah memerah tuh. Aigoo, kau memang manis sekali~" Tangannya bergerak dan mendarat di kedua pipiku—dia mencubit pipiku!

"Ish. Jangan pegang-pegang." Aku menepis tangannya. Dia cemberut, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba Kibum berbicara. "Kalian berdua...mesra sekali ya."

Mwo? Apa dia bilang? Mesra? Yang seperti ini dia bilang mesra? Matanya sebelah mana yang rusak?

Shindong Hyung tampak bingung dengan situasi di depannya. "E-eh? Apa ini maksudnya? Kalian berdua..eng.."

"Ah, geurae. Kau belum tahu ya? Kami berdua...sedang berpacaran." Siwon berujar dengan gembira sambil memelukku. Aish. Dasar mulut ember, mungkin lain kali aku harus menjahitnya.

"NE?" Shindong tampak begitu terkejut sampai seakan-akan bola matanya akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Hya, gara-gara dia teriak sekarang semua mata tertuju pada kami. Aish. Memalukan.

Shindong Hyung memasang tampang polos, menundukkan kepala beberapa kali pada para tamu yang lain sambil tersenyum. Semua orang pun kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"A-ah. Mianhae. Aku..kaget..soalnya selama ini Kyuhyun agak tertutup masalah percintaan," ujar Shindong Hyung pada Siwon.

"Begitu ya? Memangnya selama ini sudah berapa kali dia pacaran? Kau tahu dia bahkan baru pernah berc-"

"Hya! Apa yang kau katakan huh? Kau mau cari mati?" Aish. Siwon ini benar-benar. Kalau aku tidak cepat memotongnya, dia pasti sudah mengatakan pada seluruh dunia tentang ciuman pertamaku yang direbut olehnya. Ah, apa ini memang aib besar? Aku kan cuma ingin menjaga kesucian bibirku. =,=

"Galak sekali. Jagiya, sekarang kan kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, bersikaplah lebih manis padaku ne?"

"Araseo." Dia langsung tersenyum senang mendengar ucapanku.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Dan dia cemberut begitu mendengar kelanjutannya. Omo. Kenapa orang ini begitu ekspresif? Aku suka melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah begitu.

Eng? S-suka? Ah. Harus ku akui, aku...mungkin memang sudah...jatuh cinta padanya. Aish. Paboya Kyuhyun.

KIBUM'S POV

"Apa itu artinya kau ingin aku memimpikanmu?"

"Mwo?"

"Araseo. Kalau begitu aku akan memimpikanmu disetiap tidurku."

Mereka berdua..kenapa bisa terlihat begitu serasi? Dan juga...saling mencintai. Kenapa aku harus terjebak di antara mereka berdua? Apa aku akan jadi orang jahat kalau aku tetap menginginkan Siwon Hyung?

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja. Selama ini Siwon Hyung sudah terlalu baik padaku, hanya dia yang benar-benar mengerti dan memperhatikan aku. Appa dan Umma selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, hanya Siwon Hyung yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Asal bersamanya aku merasa tenang dan terlindungi. Ini..cinta kan?

"Kibum-ah, gwaenchana? Kenapa melamun?" Suara Siwon Hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh? A-ah..tidak apa-apa. Aku baru ingat aku punya urusan lain. Aku harus pergi."

Aku membungkukan badanku dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ku rasa aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu terburu-buru, aku menabrak seorang namja. Aku meminta maaf padanya, tapi anehnya dia malah sibuk menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida, aku sedang terbuuru-buru. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Setelah meminta maaf untuk yang terakhir kali aku pun pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

AUTHOR'S POV

Siwon tak sengaja melihat Donghae yang terdiam di depan pintu masuk, tampak seperti patung selamat datang. Siwon memutuskan untuk menghampiri asisten sekaligus teman baiknya itu. "Donghae-ya!"

Donghae segera menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Siwon. "Eoh? Siwon-ah? Kau disini juga?"

"Ne. Aku juga bersama Kyuhyun dan Shindong-ssi." Siwon menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan Shindong.

"Eh? Sejak tadi kalian disini dan kau tidak mengajakku?" Donghae memasang ekspresi marah, tapi tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar marah.

"Hehe. Mianhae. Kami juga hanya kebetulan bertemu lalu sekalian makan siang bersama."

"Kalian belum selesai kan, aku boleh bergabung?"

"Geureom." Siwon pun kembali ke mejanya dengan Donghae yang mengekor di belakang.

Setelah memesan makanan, sekarang Donghae dan Siown sedikit bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu makanan datang.

"Kenapa tadi kau melamun di depan pintu masuk?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak melamun. Cuma...aku baru saja bertemu orang sangat menarik perhatianku," Donghae manjawab sambil setengah menerawang, mungkin mengingat bagimana rupa orang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon kembali bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta," Shindong memotong dengan mulut yang masih berisi makanan.

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Jeongmalyo?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, tersenyum canggung. "Em. Ku rasa juga begitu."

"Siapa orangnya? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Siwon mulai bertanya dengan antusias.

"Molla. Aku juga baru melihatnya tadi."

"Mwo? Pertama kali melihat langsung jatuh cinta?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bicara.

"Hehe. Wae? Apa aku aneh?"

"Ne/Ani." Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjawab bersamaan—tapi dengan jawaban yang berbeda—, kemudian saling berpandangan.

"Itu tidak aneh, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu," ujar Siwon.

"Eh? Kalian...sudah.." Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Ne. Kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ah, kenapa aku harus terus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama? Apa sekalian saja aku teriakan supaya seluruh dunia tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu milikku?"

Kyuhyun memberi Siwon deathglare terbaiknya. "Coba saja kalau kau berani. Kau akan berurusan denganku." Dan dia serius. Ayolah. Itu sangat memalukan, iya kan?

"Aaa-araseo. Aku tidak akan teriak." Siwon pun kalah telak.

"Haha. Kalian pasangan yang lucu. Tapi kalian cocok juga." Donghae memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena menertawai pasangan aneh yang hobi bertengkar itu.

Tapi kelihatanya Siwon sama sekali tak tersinggung ditertawakan seperti itu. Oh, atau mungkin itu karena dia hanya memperhatikan bagian 'kalian cocok'.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo!" ujar Siwon senang. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan memijat keningnya.

'Apa aku yakin mau punya pacar seperti dia?'

Begitu mereka selesai makan, Siwon dengan senang hati—dan 'sedikit' memaksa—mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Sepanjang jalan Siwon tak mau melepas tangan Kyuhyun sedikit pun—yang ini juga dengan 'sedikit' memaksa. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak ada mood adu mulut akhirnya diam saja dan menerima semua perlakuan Siwon.

Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya Kyuhyun dengan semangat membuka pintu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai kamar. Sekarang kau bisa pergi. Dah!" Kyuhyun hampir saja menutup pintu kamarnya, kalau saja tangan kekar Siwon tak menahannya.

"Mwoya?"

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, bukan bermaksud aegyeo—karena dia memang tidak ahli dalam masalah itu. "Masa kau mau pergi begitu saja?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!" Kyuhyun tetap bersikap dingin dan kasar dengan memukul tangan Siwon—walaupun memang bukan pukulan yang keras.

Siwon menangkap tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti memukulnya, kemudian sebuah senyuman aneh muncul di wajahnya. "Setidaknya..beri aku satu kecupan dulu."

"M-mwo?" wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika.

Siwon menepuk pipinya sendiri. "Disini juuga boleh."

"S-sirheo."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk."

"Aish."

'Baiklah. Aku tidak perlu membuang waktu. Cuma satu ciuman di pipi kan? Tidak masalah. Anggap saja wajahnya itu tembok,' pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya bersiap mencium pipi Siwon. Siwon menyeringai. Tepat sebelum bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya, Siwon memutar wajahnya. Dan jadilah bibir mereka berdua yang bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun diam, matanya membulat. Sedetik kemudian seolah baru tersadar dari mimpi Kyuhyun segera menarik wajahnya hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Wajah pucatnya telah benar-benar berubah semerah tomat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Namja mesum! Menyebalkan!"

BRAK

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu keras-keras. Dia tampak begitu marah tapi Siwon tak menyesal sama sekali. Karena dia tahu di dalam kamarnya sekarang Kyuhyun pasti sedang tersenyum senang.

Dan tebakannya mungkin memang benar.

Di dalam kamarnya sekarang Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang menempel di dada. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya begitu berdebar dan sangat hangat. Kemudian tangannya bergerak ke arah bibir. Lama Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya, seolah merasakan manis yang tersisa dari ciuman Siwon. Tunggu. Ciuman Siwon? Bukannya tadi dia yang duluan mencium? Baiklah, itu ciumannya.

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, rasanya seperti ada benang tak terlihat yang menarik bibirnya hinga dia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Aish. Cho Kyuhyun! kau ini kenapa? Coba lihat dirimu, kau sudah seperti gadis remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran. Uuh."

Tanpa terasa libur tiga hari sudah berlalu, dan hari ini shooting kembali berjalan. Siwon, Donghae, bersama Zhoumi dan kru lainnya sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk melakukan persiapan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun seperti biasa masih tertidur di kamarnya dan Shindong sednag berusah setengah mati untuk membangunkannya.

**[Lokasi shooting, Jungmun Beach]**

Semua kru terlihat sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, meletakan peralatan di tempatnya, menyiapkan properti yang akan digunakan, menyiapkan kostum, dan lain-lain. Jiyeon, anggota ANGEL yang juga menjadi model dalam video klip Wings tampak sedang sibuk mendalami skrip di bantu oleh Siwon dan Donghae.

Di kejauhan seorang namja tampak memperhatikan semua itu dalam diam. Namja itu Kibum, sejak semalam dia memutuskan menginap di hotel yang sama dengan Siwon agar bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Siwon, sebelum kembali ke Seoul besok lusa.

Kibum memasang wajah manisnya dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Annyeong Hyung," sapanya. Siwon menoleh, begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Jiyeon yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kibum-ah? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon. Sedangkan Donghae terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi Kibum. Jiyeon memutuskan pergi dan mempelajari skrip sendiri karena tak ingin mengganggu.

"Sejak semalam aku menginap di Lotte Hotel. Pagi ini ingin menghirup udara segar di pantai, tak tahunya malah melihat Hyung. Apa kalian akan melakukan shooting disini? Aku mengganggu, ya?"

"Ani. Kau tidak mengganggu kok. Kami memang mau shooting disini, kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau mau."

"Ah, jeongmal? Sepertinya menarik."

Siwon melirik Donghae yang masih saja terdiam sambil menatap Kibum. "Donghae-ya, kenapa kau diam saja? Kenalkan, dia temanku. Namanya Kibum."

"Ah, annyeong. Donghae imnida," ujar Donghae kikuk begitu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne, annyeong." Kibum tersenyum manis pada Donghae, membuat semburat merah samar-samar muncul di pipi Donghae.

"Ah, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kemarin saat kau tak sengaja menabrakku di restoran," ujar Donghae.

Siwon teringat akan percakapannya dengan Donghae kemarin. 'Kemarin di restoran? Eh? Apa orang yang menarik yang dimaksud Donghae itu Kibum?'

"Ah, ne. Aku ingat. Aku sedang terburu-buru waktu itu. Mianhae." Kibum membungkukan badannya.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau temannya Siwon."

DONGHAE'S POV

Astaga. Inikah yang namanya jodoh? Ternyata dia berteman dengan Siwon. Bukankah itu artinya aku bisa lebih mudah mendekatinya?

"Ayo cepat Kyu, kau ini malas sekali sih." Suara Shindong-ssi terdengar dari kejauhan. Aku melihatnya menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih sangat mengantuk. Ku lirik Siwon di sebelahku, wajahnya langsung cerah dan senyuman tak mau lepas dari bibirnya.

"Jagi, kau baru bangun? Ya ampun. Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur? Apa aku harus memanggilmu Baby-Bear-Kyu?"

"Eung~ Jangan menggangguku. Aku masih ngantuk tahu."

See? Kyuhyun yang galak dan Siwon yang sangat suka menggodanya, mereka memang tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti bertengkar. Melihat pasangan itu selalu membuatku ingin tertawa.

Aku berhenti memperhatikan pasangan rusuh tadi dan kembali menatap Kibum. Eh? Ada yang berubah. Kemana perginya wajah manis dan senyuman ramah tadi? Sekarang Kibum memandangi Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang..err..aku tidak tahu. Sedih? Kecewa? Tidak suka? Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira.

"Eng..Kibum-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar suaraku. Mungkin tadi dia melamun.

"Sepertinya shooting akan dimulai, kalau kau ingin melihat sebaiknya kau duduk di bangku ini saja." Aku menawarakannya sebuah fold beach chair kecil untuk diduduki.

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida, Donghae-ssi."

"Chogi..kau bisa memanggilku Hyung kalau kau mau. Umurku tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon. Yah, itu supaya tidak terdengar terlalu formal."

"Ne, Hyung." Kibum kembali tersenyum padaku. Dia tampak jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum.

Aku ikut duduk di samping Kibum. Beberapa kali aku mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum, entah kenapa di bisa terlihat begitu menarik di mataku. Tapi sepertinya Kibum justru tak tertarik sama sekali padaku. Aku jadi ingat saat tadi dia memperhatikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin dia menyukai Siwon?

Tak lama shooting pun dimulai. Saat shooting dimulai, semua perhatian akan terarah pada para pemain yang berakting, tapi Kibum justru malah sibuk memeperhatikan Siwon. Dan aku semakin yakin kalau Kibum memang punya perasaan yang istimewa terhadap Siwon. Tapi apa dia sudah tahu kalau Siwon sudah memiliki Kyuhyun? Aku hanya tidak ingin Kibum terluka, kelihatannya dia orang yang baik.

"Kibum-ah, sejak tadi ku perhatikan, kau terus memperhatikan Siwon. Apa kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja drai mulutku, dan Kibum tampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hah? I-itu.." Kibum bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tersenyum miris. "Sepertinya benar ya. Tapi..Siwon sudah memiliki seseorang di sisinya."

Ekspresinya tiba-tiba mengeras, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan di dalamnya. "Aku tahu."

"Eh? Kalau begitu..kenapa.."

Dia menoleh padaku, memasang wajah yang jauh dari kata ramah. "Wae? Apa aku bilang akan merebut Siwon dari kekasihnya?"

"Eh? A-ani. Apa itu artinya kau merelakannya bersama orang lain?"

"Tidak juga."

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku...aku belum memutuskan apa aku akan merelakannya atau tidak. Itu tergantung dari pilihannya, apa dia sudah memilih orang yang pantas untuknya. Kalau menurutku tidak, maka...aku akan merebutnya." Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi aku merasa Kibum juga ragu akan perkataannya sendiri. Aku tahu, mungkin dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia juga tak pernah berniat menjadi orang jahat dengan merebut kekasih orang.

"Geundae..bagaimana kalau Siwon benar-benar mencintai orang itu? Meskipun di matamu orang itu tak pantas untuk Siwon, mungkin saja bagi Siwon dia adalah yang terbaik untuknya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat Siwon Hyung mencintaiku dan menjadikanku orang yang terbaik untuknya."

"Hh. Ku pikir jalan pikiranmu terlalu sempit. Di dunia ini tidak hanya ada Siwon dan dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melihat sekitarmu, mungkin saja ada orang lain yang jauh lebih membutuhkan cintamu dari pada Siwon."

"Sepertinya kau sudah berbicara terlalu jauh. Kita bahkan baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Ah, mianhae. Aku terlalu ikut campur masalahmu. Tapi...kalau boleh aku memberi saran. Lupakan Siwon."

AUTHOR'S POV

Begitu shooting selesai, Siwon langsung mencari keberadaan kedua temannya yang tadi sempat dia tinggal. Sedikit penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan, karena setahunya Kibum agak sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi nyatanya, dia malah melihat Donghae dan Kibum asyik mengobrol sampai tak menyadari shooting telah selesai.

"Hya! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa serius sekali? Kalian bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku."

Donghae dan Kibum tampak sama-sama terkejut. "Eh? Apa shootingnya sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae.

"Eoh! Lihat, shooting sudah selesai pun kalian tidak sadar. Sepertinya kalian terlalu asyik mengobrol ya?"

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan buru-buru memotong pembicaraan. "Ah, Hyung. Aku harus pergi. Ada beberapa file yang harus ku urus. Sampai jumpa." Setelah membungkuk sebagai salam, Kibum pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

"Hya, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Apa kau sudah memulai pendekatan?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Mwoya?"

Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae pelan. "Tidak usah pura-pura. Aku tahu dia orang yang kemarin kau maksud. Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membantumu mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu kok, soalnya biasanya dia tidak pernah bicara banyak pada orang yang baru dikenalnya."

Donghae hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Siwon.

'Kau salah Siwon-ah. Andai kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan. Satu-satunya yang dia sukai adalah kau.'

"Ah! Kau pasti belum dengar, kan? Nanti malam kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan selesainya shooting ini. Bagaimana kalau aku mengundang Kibum untuk datang? Mungkin kau bisa mengobrol banyak dengannya."

"Yah, terserah kau saja."

"Kenapa jawabanmu begitu? Ayo semangat! Hwaiting!"

'Hmm. Yah, mungkin aku memang harus berusaha. Berusaha untuk membuat Kibum merelakan Siwon dan membuka hatinya untukku."

**[Lotte Hotel, Emerald Ballroom, 8:00 P.M]**

Semua orang nampak ceria dan tertawa gembira di tengah pesta kecil dalam ruang gemerlap itu, tapi tidak Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sepertinya banyak hal yang dia pikirkan dalam kepalanya. Siwon melihat itu, dan memutuskan meninggalkan kelompok kecilnya—termasuk Kyuhyun yang ada di dalamnya—untuk menemui sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Gugup menanti Kibum?" goda Siwon.

"Ck. Berhenti menggodaku. Lebih baik kau menemani Kyuhyun-mu itu sebelum dia diambil orang. Kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu mempedulikanmu," Donghae membalas dengan ucapan yang—tak disangka—sangat menusuk.

Siwon mengoyangkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Donghae. "Uh-huh. Dengar ya, dia itu bukannnya tidak peduli padaku, tapi hanya malu. Belum berani menunjukan perasaannya padaku."

"Kau itu..terlalu percaya diri." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, Siwon justru tersenyum meskipun ucapan Donghae tadi tak bisa dibilang pujian.

"Eh, itu dia datang. Kibum-ah!" Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum yang baru saja memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Kibum membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, bahkan beberapa orang jelas-jelas terpana olehnya.

"Annyeong, Kibum-ah," sapa Donghae.

"Ne, annyeong Hyung."

"Eoh? Kalian sudah tidak menggunakan panggilan formal lagi ya? Kemajuan yang pesat ya, Hae," ujar Siwon dengan nada menggoda sambil menyikut lengan Donghae.

"Hyung..sebenarnya aku agak ragu datang kemari. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa, memangnya tidak apa-apa aku datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau kan temanku. Yah, dan sekarang teman Donghae juga."

"Geurae. Sebaiknya sekarang kita bergabung dengan yang lain," ujar Donghae, Siwon mengangguk setuju dan Kibum hanya mengikuti.

"Semuanya, kenalkan, ini temanku, Kim Kibum," ujar Siwon di tengah para kru yang sedang berkumpul. Semua kelihatan terpana dengan sosok Kibum. Yah, bisa dibilang wajar, karena Kibum memang menawan. Apalagi dengan setelan jas putih yang dikenakannya, Kibum terlihat begitu elegan.

Keadaan yang sejenak sepi karena kehadiran Kibum kembali ramai saat Zhoumi datang dan mengusulkan untuk melakukan sebuah permainan. Namanya 'truth or dare', permainan yang mengharuskanmu memilih menjawab pertanyaan—apapun—dengan jujur atau melakukan sebuah tantangan. Semua kelihatan antusias mendengarnya. Oh! Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak begitu.

'Perasaanku tidak enak tentang permainan ini. Aish. Kenapa harus melakukan permainan konyol begini sih?' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah, jadi semua setuju, kan? Aku akan memutar botol ini," Zhoumi menunjuk sebuah botol whisky kosong, "kemudian orang yang terpilih secara acak harus memilih antara 'truth' atau 'dare'. Jika memilih 'dare', maka ambil kertas di dalam gelas ini. semua mengerti, kan? Kita mulai permainannya ya."

Zhoumi memutar botol itu perlahan dan semua mulai berharap-harap cemas menanti putarannya berhenti.

Set.

Botol berhenti berputar dan korban pertama adalah Shindong. Karena dia memilih 'truth' maka dia harus menjawab pertanyaan. Pertanyaannya adalah, "Kapan ciuman pertamamu?". Dan tidak disangka, ternyata jawabannya adalah "Saat aku baru masuk Middle School".

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada Shindong, wajah Kyuhyun memucat seketika. 'Bagaimana kalau aku juga mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu? Bisa-bisa aku ditertawai. Dan yang tertawa paling keras pasti si Siwon menyebalkan itu. Aigo eotteoke? Sepertinya lebih baik aku pilih dare saja.'

Saat Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, botol telah kembali berputar dan korban selanjutnya adalah...Siwon. Melihatnya jantung Kyuhyun mendadak berdetak begitu cepat. 'Bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan yang tidak-tidak? Aish. Harusnya dari awal aku tak usah ikut game konyol ini.'

"Truth or dare?" pertanyaan Zhoumi terdengar seperti vonis mati bagi Kyuhyun—sangat menyeramkan.

"Dare." Fiyuh. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Siwon.

Siwon memasukan tangannya ke dalam gelas dan mengambil lipatan kertas kecil di dalamnya kemudian memberikannya pada Zhoumi.

"Eng..kau harus...**mencium orang yang berdiri di sebelah kananmu**."

"MWO?" Kalau kau bertanya suara siapa ini, jawabannya banyak! Ini suara Siwon, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Donghae dan juga Kibum yang kebetulan berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Siwon. Perlu diulang? Kibum berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Siwon.

Yang lain memang belum tahu kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekarang sepasang kekasih, Donghae dan Shindong yang sudah terlanjur tahu hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ayo cepat cium dia. Kau ingat peraturannya kan?" Zhoumi yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah memperkeruh suasana. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang lain yang malah sibuk berteriak 'cium!'. Donghae dan Shindong semakin mengkerut merasakan aura hitam yang mulai menguar di sekitar Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang merasa tak punya pilihan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum dengan ragu.

BRAK

Kyuhyun memukul meja dengan keras, membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget dan menghentikan apapun yang mereka sedang lakukan—termasuk Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang sekarang terasa panas itu dengan langkah kesal.

"Menyebalkaaaaaaaan! Dasar playboy! Kenapa mau saja disuruh seperti itu? Aku tahu di dalam hatinya dia pasti tersenyum senang! Dasar bodoh! Siwon pabooooo!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang seolah bisa mebuang rasa kesalnya jauh-jauh. Untunglah taman hotel tempatnya berada saat itu sedang sepi. (Jadi setidaknya dia tidak akan dituntut atas tuduhan percobaan penulian telinga. #abaikan XD )

"Aigoo~ kenapa kau suka sekali menyebutku bodoh? Memangnya kau mau punya pacar bodoh?" ujar Siwon yang ternyata mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon nampak tidak takut sama sekali dengan gertakan Kyuhyun dan terus mendekati macan yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Wae? Kau marah? Apa kau cemburu?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ani! Buat apa aku cemburu pada playboy tengik sepertimu?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, benar-benar dekat sampai Kyuhyun harus memundurkan wajahnya.

"Jeongmalyo? Tapi tertulis jelas di wajahmu kalau kau sedang cemburu."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika. Kyuhyun membuang wajah sebelum Siwon melihat perubahan warna di wajahnya itu dengan jelas. Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini Siwon hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. Siwon tak menyerah, perlahan dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. He gives him a really warm back hug.

"Ayolah, jangan marah lagi ne? Tadi itu kan cuma permainan," rajuk Siwon.

"Huh. Yang tadi memang permainan, tapi saat kau memeluknya di pantai waktu itu jelas bukan permainan. Kalau kau memang menyukainya kenapa tidak pergi saja dengan dia? Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Siwon mengernyit bingung. "Memeluk Kibum di pantai? Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Sekarang kau pura-pura lupa? Dasar playboy tengik!" Kyuhyun meronta agar Siwon melepas pelukannya, tapi Siwon tak melakukannya.

Siwon diam dan mencoba mengingat kapan dia berada di pantai bersama Kibum dan terlihat seperti memeluk Kibum. "Ah! Apa kau melihatku tiga hari yang lalu di pantai? Ckckck. Ternyata diam-diam kau suka mengintip ya? Geokjonghajima. Waktu itu aku hanya membantu Kibum yang hampir terjatuh."

Sekarang Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Apa benar begitu?'

"Wae? Kau tidak percaya? Apa perlu aku meminta Kibum menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah memaafkanku? Tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Hemm."

Cup

Siwon mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang sekarang bertambah merah itu.

"Gomawo."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya bertambah erat. "Kyu, kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Siwon pun tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu katakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya," ujar Siwon.

"S-saranghae."

"Nado."

Kedua namja itu masih berpelukan entah untuk berapa lama. Menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Juga menikmati perasaan hangat yang kini menyelimuti hati keduanya.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat itu, dua orang namja lain berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Satunya adalah Kibum, yang hatinya terluka karena cintanya pada Siwon tak terbalas. Dan yang lainnya adalah Donghae, yang hatinya lebih terluka karena harus melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka.

TBC

Oke, ini jam 2 dini hari dan ch yg panjang ini pun selesai. Di ch ini saya cuma pengen nunjukin kalo Kibum tuh bukan orang jahat sebenernya. Dia cuma sedikit buta gara-gara cinta aja kok. ^^

Buat yang minta adegan romantis ditambah, ini udah nambah belom? Kenapa kaya'a saya ga bakat bikin adegan romantis ya? =,= *mianhae*

Maaf juga karena ceritanya malah jadi nyebar ga jelas gini *sebenernya ini udah melenceng dari alur yg udah saya buat*

Tapi kaya'a satu atau dua chapter lagi ff ini juga udah tamat kok. Ga kepanjangan kan? Kepanjangan ya? *maaf lagi*

**Makasih bgt buat yg udah review. *peluk semuanya***

Ini balesan review di ch 4:

cyara : ugh, iya nih, lagi was2 gara2 ada hacker nyeremin ntuh. Aku mpe ganti password loh! (Ngaruh ga sih?) ya paling kalo di hack bikin akun baru lg XD

Babykiyu : thank you for your love! XD

rikha-chan : okeh. Nih lanjutan'a

lee minji elf : belom mulai rebutan sih, baru pemanasan (?) aja, hhe

Choikyuhae : yah, ganggu dikit lah biar seru, haha *plak*

Zhie lau : haha, tau tuh siwon maen serobot aja suka'a, tp kyuhyun'a juga ga nolak sih XD

rizkyeonhye : wah, anak tk jaman skarg udah maen jadian2 ajanya? hahaha

anon : ngga kok, semua di ff ini baik hati, cuma ada yg tersesat di jalan yg salah aja (hah?)

Blackyuline : nih dah dilanjut. Rebut ga ya siwonnyaaaa~ *plak*

kucing liar : eng..segitu udah banyak belom ya adegan romantisnya? Seems like I'm suck at romantic scene T_T

GyuRiGyu : kyaaaa~ makasih bgt ats pujian'a, jd enak (?) XD

jung hana cassie : lama ya? Iya nih, gara2 tugas2 ga tau diri yg menyiksaku, hiks hiks *mianhae*

Kyuya : aku juga suka tuh sama kyuhyun yg galak tp unyu, asal bukan aku aja yg digalakin, hhe

anin wonkyushipper : ending'a wonkyu dong! Yah, kok dikasih tau ya? Ga seruuu~ XD

Marwah : keren? Makasih T_T

Choi Donghyun : iya siwon napsu, soalnya kyuhyun'a imut2 sih XD

Rae-Special Evil Ancovy73229 : haha. Betul itu, diem artinya mau (tapi malu)

Schagarin : huwaaa~ klamaan nunggu update'a ya? Mpe nangis gitu. Mianhae *bungkuk*

Heenita 105 : tahu nih si kyuhyun, mulut ama hati ga sinkron gitu =,=

Lee Shurri : tadinya segitiga, tp donghae mau ikutan kata'a, jd segi empat deh tuh.. XD

**LOVE YOU ALL~**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapter (6/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

.

Warning : (Maybe) Typo(s),

.

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

**[Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island, June 21****th****]**

"Kau lihat kan? Mereka saling mencintai, apa kau masih ingin menganggu hubungan mereka?"

Kibum tersentak ketika sebuah suara menyapa telinganya tiba-tiba. Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Donghae berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan cepat wajah kagetnya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Ternyata selain mencampuri urusan orang lain kau juga hobi menguntit ya?" ujarnya ketus.

"Mwo?" Donghae baru ingin protes, tapi Kibum malah pergi begitu saja. Dengan langkah cepat Donghae berjalan menyusul Kibum.

"Hya, bukankah kau sendiri juga menguntit mereka? Jadi kita impas," ujar Donghae yang kini berjalan tepat di sebelah Kibum.

"Impas apa? Kau kira kita sedang bermain?" Kibum membalas tanpa menoleh pada Donghae sedikit pun.

"Hya, tapi aku serius. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menganggu mereka, atau aku terpaksa ikut bertindak. Jangan lupa, aku juga sahabat Siwon."

Tep.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan Donghae melakukan hal yang sama. Kali ini Kibum menoleh dan menatap Donghae. "Memangnya kau bisa apa?" ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu Donghae tak bisa menjawab dan mendadak kikuk. "Aku..eng.."

"Kau tidak bisa jawab? Kalau begitu berhenti mengikutiku dan urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!" Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam di belakang.

**[Another place]**

"Disini dingin, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," ujar Siwon ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin—ini memang sudah penghujung musim gugur, artinya sebentar lagi musim dingin datang dan udara jadi bertambah dingin. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun—kali ini dia tak perlu memaksa—dan mereka pun berjalan beringingan memasuki gedung hotel yang hangat. Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik Siwon, berpikir kenapa Siwon bisa jatuh cinta padanya dan bagaimana bisa dia juga jatuh cinta pada Siwon.

"Hya, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dariku? Sejak awal aku kan tidak pernah bersikap manis padamu," ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi langit-langit hotel yang dipenuhi berbagai macam ukiran.

"Emm..apanya? Aku juga tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Siwon dengan kasar, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat kesal. "Ish. Sudah ku duga, kau pasti hanya mempermainkanku, kan?"

"Aniya. Hanya saja...sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku suka dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Tidak peduli seberapa kasarnya dirimu, atau seberapa tajamnya kata-katamu, aku tetap akan tersenyum menerima perlakuanmu, karena aku menyukainya."

"Itu artinya kau bodoh. Dikasari dan diomeli kenapa kau malah menyukainya?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Karena itu dirimu, kalau orang lain yang melakukannya tentu aku tidak akan terima." Kyuhyun diam, selalu begini jadinya kalau Siwon sudah mengeluarkan senyumannya dan berkata manis.

"Kau sendiri, meskipun awalnya terus-terusan menolakku, tapi akhirnya kau mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku, kenapa?" Kini Siwon yang balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"I-itu...itu karena...karena kau...selalu mengangguku."

"Eng?"

"Setiap hari melihat wajahmu, setiap hari bertengkar denganmu, dan juga...karena kau memperhatikanku, akhirnya tanpa sadar aku mulai terbiasa denganmu. Dan tahu-tahu wajahmu sudah menghantuiku setiap waktu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Berarti usahaku tidak sia-sia ya. Akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu tidak bisa hidup tanpaku." Siwon kembali tersenyum, kemudian mencubit kedua Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Tapi seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menepis tangannya karena dia memang tidak suka pipinya dicubit. Membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil.

"Hya, kau ini terlalu percaya diri. Aku kan tidak bilang begitu. Tentu saja aku masih bisa hidup tanpamu, asal aku makan, minum, tidur yang cukup, dan—" Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Siwon sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Aaah~ Kyunie Baby, kau tidak mengerti. Saat kau mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, begitu dia pergi kau tidak akan bisa makan, minum, atau tidur dengan tenang. Memangnya kau tidak pernah merasa begitu?"

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu artinya kau belum pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintai."

Siwon kembali meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus menggenggam tanganku erat-erat."

"Wae?"

"Tentu saja supaya aku tidak pergi darimu, kau tidak mau susah makan susah tidur karena kehilanganku, kan? Yah, meskipun aku akan berpikir seribu kali untuk meninggalkanmu. Ah, tidak. Mungkin sejuta kali, atau lebih." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Siwon. Sangat tidak punya pendirian.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon terdiam, dia tidak percaya sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah—meski hanya sedikit. Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan terdengar sangat manis di telinganya, membuatnya yakin kalau dia memang berharga bagi Kyuhyun. Kalimat yang sangat sederhana, tapi terdengar begitu manis karena yang mengucapkannya adalah Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu bersikap galak atau dingin.

**[Seoul, June 28****th****]**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak shooting selesai, dan semua telah kembali ke Seoul. Semenjak kemunculannya dalam video klip Wings, Kyuhyun jadi jauh lebih dikenal dari sebelumnya. Berbagai tawaran untuk membintangi iklan atau bahkan ikut bermain dalam produksi drama terus berdatangan. Tentu saja dia jadi jauh lebih sibuk, bahkan sekarang dia tak bisa lagi keluar tanpa penyamaran.

Sementara itu Siwon baru saja menerima tawaran untuk menyutradarai sebuah drama remaja. Dan tentu saja ini juga menyita waktunya. Karena itulah Siwon dan Kyuhyun jarang bertemu lagi. Tapi toh zaman sudah berkembang pesat, tanpa bertatap muka pun mereka tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum? Kibum, tentu saja juga punya kesibukannya sendiri. Menjadi direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar milik keluarganya, bukan berarti dia bisa bersantai-santai. Sebenarnya dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk sekedar mengunjungi Siwon di lokasi shooting, kalau dia masih berniat merebut Siwon. Dan juga, kalau saja Donghae tidak mengunjunginya setiap hari dan membuatnya terpaksa menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama namja itu.

"Hya, sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang kemari setiap hari? Kau menggangguku," omel Kibum, mungkin hampir setiap hari dia mengucapkan hal yang sama pada Donghae.

"Kalau kau pikir dengan begini kau bisa menjauhkanku dari Siwon Hyung, kau salah. Asal kau tahu ya, aku bisa saja menyuruh security untuk menyeretmu keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Itu karena kau teman baik Siwon Hyung! Aku tidak mau kau bicara macam-macam padanya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus sabar. Karena aku akan terus datang menemuimu sampai kau bilang kau menyerah soal perasaanmu pada Siwon."

"Hya! Neo—"

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Kibum hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya yang rasanya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae saat Kibum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kibum berhenti sebentar, kemudian tersenyum—atau tepatnya menyeringai—pada Donghae. "Toilet. Wae? Kau mau ikut juga?"

Donghae menggeleng cepat, wajahnya memerah. Mengikuti Kibum sampai ke toilet? Dia kan bukan psikopat. "Ani. Aku tunggu disini saja."

Maka jadilah Donghae ditinggal sendiri di dalam ruang kerja yang super rapi itu. Awalnya Donghae hanya duduk diam di sofa di pojok ruangan, tapi karena Kibum tak kunjung kembali Donghae yang bosan pun mulai menjelajahi ruangan itu. Tak banyak benda yang ada di dalamnya, hanya ada sebuah lemari buku besar yang terletak di sebelah sofa yang tadi Donghae duduki, kemudian tentu saja meja kerja Kibum dengan banyak berkas di atasnya, dan sebuah lukisan besar yang terpasang di dinding tepat di belakang kursi Kibum.

Karena tak hati-hati Donghae tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah map yang berada di atas meja kerja Kibum. Map itu terjatuh ke lantai dan beberapa isinya pun berserakan. Dan kau tahu apa isinya?

"Kau sedang apa?" Kibum yang ternyata sudah kembali sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang ada di tangan Donghae.

"Kibum, apa ini?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Donghae justru melempar pertanyaan lain.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kibum, dia bahkan belum bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya di depan pintu.

"Apa selama ini kau memata-matai mereka?" Donghae kembali bertanya dengan nada serius. Ya, benda yang ada di tangannya saat ini adalah sekumpulan foto Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang di ambil diam-diam.

"Kau—" Donghae kembali membuka mulut, tapi kali ini Kibum memotong ucapannya.

"Tak usah cerewet. Toh aku juga tak melakukan apapun pada mereka. Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun itu," ujar Kibum seraya menghampiri Donghae. Diambilnya foto-foto itu dari tangan Donghae.

Donghae kembali teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Kibum di Jungmun beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Maksudku...aku belum memutuskan apa aku akan merelakannya atau tidak. Itu tergantung dari pilihannya, apa dia sudah memilih orang yang pantas untuknya. Kalau menurutku tidak, maka...aku akan merebutnya."_

Itu yang Kibum katakan.

"Lalu menurutmu, apa dia pantas untuk Siwon?" tanya Donghae. Kibum terdiam, sementara Donghae sudah tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya menanti jawaban Kibum.

"...mungkin."

Dan jawaban itu benar-benar membuat Donghae lega, bahkan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Hya, Kibum-ah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?" Donghae bertanya dengan semangat.

"Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah~ Sebentar saja."

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang aku sibuk."

"Araseo. Kalau begitu temani aku makan di cafe saja."

"Hya! Neo—"

Baru saja Kibum ingin membentak Donghae, tapi tiba-tiba saja niatnya hilang begitu melihat wajah Donghae yang memelas. Kalau digambarkan, sekarang ini matanya sangat mirip dengan mata kucing bersepatu boots dalam film Shrek saat memohon.

"Ayolah~" Donghae kembali memohon.

Kibum mengerang frustasi. "Aish. Araseo!"

**[Handel & Gretel Cafe]**

Kibum menatap Donghae jengkel, di depannya ada semangkuk es krim yang belum di sentuh sama sekali.

"Kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk makan es krim?" tanya Kibum dengan nada kesal. Donghae mengangguk santai sambil tetap menjejalkan es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ne. Wae? Kau tidak suka es krim? Tenang saja, es krim disini adalah yang terenak se-Korea! Kau harus coba!"

"Ck. Berapa usiamu hah? Kenapa sikapmu masih seperti anak kecil? Memalukan."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Hya, sopan sedikit. Begini-begini aku kan lebih tua darimu," ujar Donghae, disertai sebuah jitakan di kepala Kibum.

Kibum melotot tak percaya, Donghae baru saja menjitak kepalanya? Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada yang berani menjitak kepalanya!

"Kau memukulku?" tanya Kibum tak terima.

"Ne! Wae? Kau keberatan?" Donghae justru membalasnya dengan nada menantang.

"Yaish. Habiskan saja es krim ini sendirian!" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan cafe dengan kaki langkah besar.

"Eh? Hya! Kau mau kemana?"

**[Outside the cafe]**

"Kim Kibum! Ku bilang tunggu aku!" Donghae terus berlari di belakang Kibum sejak mereka keluar dari cafe tadi. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap mereka dengan sedikit heran. Kenapa main kejar-kejaran di trotoar? Mungkin itu yang mereka pikir.

Karena sudah habis kesabaran, akhirnya Kibum pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Donghae tajam.

"Berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hah? Kau membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae menatap Kibum dengan sendu. "Apa menurutmu aku sangat menyebalkan?"

"NE!"

"Kalau begitu apa kau membenciku?"

"Aku—" Kibum terdiam, kata-kata 'aku membencimu' seolah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ini aneh. Kibum bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia membenci Donghae? Padahal kalau dia bisa mungkin saja Donghae akan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak bisa jawab. Itu artinya kau tidak membenciku, iya kan?" ujar Donghae senang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya bisa mengerang frustasi. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pulang! Dan jangan ikuti aku!"

Kibum kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan Donghae di belakangnya. Tapi rupanya Donghae masih bersikeras mengikutinya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu biar aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah~" Donghae mengeluarkan tatapannya yang memelas sekali lagi. Dan masih sama seperti tadi, Kibum seolah tak bisa berkutik melawan jurus ampuh itu.

"Hya! Kau itu kan bukan anak kucing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan, berhenti memberiku tatapan seperti itu!"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Tatapan apa?" Donghae bertanya dengan polos dan justru membuat Kibum semakin frustasi.

"I-itu...aish. Aku bisa gila!"

Pluk

Tiba-tiba Kibum merasakan sesuatu terjatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Kibum berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Salju!" Donghae berseru gembira sambil menahan butiran salju yang turun dengan telapak tangannya.

Kibum mendongak, melihat dengan matanya sendiri butiran-butiran salju pertama musim dingin turun dari langit yang tertutup kabut tipis. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat salju pertama turun secara langsung. Rasanya menyenangkan juga, melihat salju di antara daun-daun terakhir yang berguguran.

"Eoh?" Tiba-tiba Kibum berseru kecil, seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu.

"Wae?"

"A-aniyo. Aku hanya teringat pada legenda konyol tentang salju pertama di musim dingin."

Kibum tampak enggan meneruskan pembicaraan tentang salju pertama, tapi Dongahe justru sebaliknya.

"Legenda apa? Ayo beritahu aku!" tanya Donghae dengan semangat.

"Sudah ku bilang ini konyol, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi aku mau tahu, ayo cepat katakan."

"Sirheo."

"Katakan~"

Dan ya, lagi-lagi Donghae mengeluarkan jurus tatapan-anak-kucing-nya yang oh-sangat-menyilaukan bagi Kibum..

"Aish. Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan."

Merasa kalah untuk yang kesekian kali, Kibum pun hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dengan pasrah.

"Ara, ara. Ceritanya begini...eng...katanya kalau kita melihat salju pertama bersama orang yang kita sukai...a-atau pun orang yang menyukai kita. Itu artinya dia adalah...jodohmu."

Blush

Entah kenapa Donghae merasa wajahnya memanas begitu mendengar ucapan Kibum. Jodoh? Tentu dia kan sangat senang bisa menjadi jodoh Kibum. Baru saja Donghae merasa diterbangkan begitu tinggi hingga ke langit, dan ucapan Kibum berikutnya seperti menariknya kembali ke bumi dengan paksa.

"Tapi itu hanya mitos, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

Bibir tipis milik Donghae kembali dibuat mengerucut. "Wae? Padahal aku juga tidak keberatan jadi jodohmu."

"Mwo?" Kibum tersentak kaget. Donghae tersenyum manis padanya, kedua pipinya merona.

"Ani. Aku hanya berharap...semoga legenda itu menjadi nyata." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae bergegas meninggalkan Kibum—yang sekarang sibuk memeriksa telinganya kalau-kalau dia mendadak tuli dan salah dengar. Ah, sepertinya ada yang salah. Orang tuli mana bisa mendengar? =,=

Kibum memutuskan mengakhiri pikiran –pikirannya tentang salju, juga tentang ucapan Donghae, karena itu hanya membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Perlahan kakinya mulai menyusuri trotoar yang kini dihiasi butiran salju. Kibum pikir mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan bisa menerbangkan sedikit masalahnya. Tapi sepertinya memang seharusnya sejak tadi dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Karena hal berikutnya yang dia lihat adalah Siwon dan seseorang yang dia yakin adalah Kyuhyun tertawa bersama sambil berpegangan tangan.

"_Kalau kita melihat salju pertama bersama orang yang kita sukai...a-atau pun orang yang menyukai kita. Itu artinya dia adalah...jodohmu."_

**TBC**

Pendek? Iya tahu. Tapi lagi buntu ide nih gara-gara kebanyakan mikir buaut UAS. Udah update lama, pendek pula. Mau nimpukin? Silahkan (orang ga bakal kena juga sih XD)

Intinya...terima aja dulu update-an yang seuprit ini ne? ^_^

Dan karena ada yang bilang 6/7 chapter itu pendek, jadi saya mau nambah chapter sebelum tamat. Ga tahu deh mpe chapter berapa #diinjek

Btw, ffn lgi bersih-bersih ya? Duh, saya juga jadi takut diusir (saya nyadar kok saya ngelanggar guidelines XD)

Karena itu saya bela-belain bikin blog, meskipun sebenernya ga tau2 banget cara ngurus blog. =,=

Jadi nanti kalo saya bener-bener kena gusur, cari saya di alamat ini, oke? (tenang aja, ini bukan alamat palsu kok, emangnya saya ayu tingting? Eh?)

Ini namanya, www(dot)unreadablebook(dot)wordpress(dot)com

Atau dateng aja ke facebook saya:

www(dot)facebook(dot)com(slash)park(dot)sungyoung(dot)1

oh iya, ada juga blog yang khusus buat semua ff uke-kyu dari berbagai author, nih:

www(dot)ukekyushipper(dot)wordpress(dot)com

Maen-maen yaaaa~

Makasih buat semua yang udah review! :-*

Ga bales dulu ya, sibuk nih #diinjek lagi

Tapi serius deh, harus belajar buat UAS. Doain supaya nilai UAS saya bagus2 ya, sekalian doain juga supaya dapet ip bagus. Hhe ^_^

Review lagi ya~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapter (7/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

.

Warning : (Maybe) Typo(s),

.

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon dengan bingung. Tadi mereka sedang berbicara di telpon, lalu Kyuhyun bilang dia tak ada pekerjaan hari ini. Dan tahu-tahu beberapa menit kemudian Siwon sudah ada di depan rumahnya, mengajaknya pergi entah kemana.

"Kemana saja, yang jelas hari ini aku mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu seharian. Neomu bogoshipoyo." Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur saat itu dia sedang mengenakan penyamaran. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan besok semua media akan dipenuhi oleh foto mesra mereka berdua.

"Ck. Kita kan baru tidak bertemu lima hari."

"Tapi rasanya seperti lima tahun. Aku pasti sudah menculikmu dari lokasi shooting kalau hari ini kita tak bertemu juga."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kau sangat berlebihan."

"Lihat, kau sangat manis saat tertawa. Seharusnya kau lebih sering tertawa seperti ini di depanku."

Dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sampai kemudian sesuatu yang dingin mendarat di wajahnya.

"Eoh? Apa ini? Salju?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghapus jejak salju di wajahnya.

Siwon menatap langit yang sedikit gelap karena kabut tipis. Butiran-butiran salju yang putih bersih nampak mulai meramaikan udara hampa. "Ne. Ternyata sudah masuk musim dingin ya."

"Baru kali ini aku melihat salju pertama turun. Rasanya agak aneh, karena aku masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa daun yang berguguran sekaligus salju turun dari langit."

"Tapi ini indah."

"Ya, lumayan."

"Bagiku semua indah, asal aku melihatnya denganmu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, Siwon terlalu sering mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata cheesy seperti itu. Aku bukan yeoja yang akan meleleh mendengarnya."

"Benar juga. Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu senang sampai merasa akan meleleh?"

"Lupakan. Tidak ada."

"Hmm. Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Siwon melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku tamandan menaikinya. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian tersenyum mencurigakan. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kyuhyun. "CHO KYUHYUN! SARANGHAEEEE!"

Ya. Benar sekali. Siwon berteriak kencang dan membuat orang yang lalu lalang melihat ke arahnya sambil tertawa pelan. Yah, ada juga sih yang kagum dengan keberanian—atau kegilaan—Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Mulutnya menganga—hanya saja tertutupi masker yang digunakannya—dan matanya membulat sempurna. "Apa yang dia pikirkan? Michigetda!"

Kyuhyun menurunkan topinya hingga cukup menutupi wajahnya kemudian buru-buru menghampiri Siwon dan membawanya pergi menjauh.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu ditempat umum? Kau mau wajah kita terpampang di semua media besok?" ujar Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang lumayan sepi, dilepasnya masker dan topi yang jadi terasa sangat menganggu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melihat ada wartawan tadi. Lagi pula, kau kan sudah menyamar, setidaknya wajahmu tidak akan kelihatan."

Kyuhyun tidak menghhiraukan pembelaan Siwon dan tetap memasang wajah masam dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau marah?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan masih memasang wajah masam yang kini ditambah dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Siwon tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah namjachingunya, sebelum kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau jadi semakin menggemaskan." Ujar Siwon.

Dan kali ini wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "Mwoya? Jangan sembarangan menciumku! Dasar mesum."

"Tapi kau suka."

Ya, Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menyangkal untuk yang satu itu.

[]

Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berniat pulang ke rumah. Dengan Audi putihnya Donghae melintasi jalan-jalan di kota Seoul yang masih tampak ramai meskipun sudah malam. Sesekali matanya melirik ke luar, melihat orang yang lalu-lalang di daerah pertokoan dan cafe-cafe.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu Kibum? Apa dia belum pulang sejak tadi sore?" Donghae menepikan mobilnya, memarkirnya dan memilih keluar untuk mengikuti Kibum yang baru saja memasuki sebuah club.

Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak terlalu suka tempat seperti ini, terlalu berisik. Tapi menurutnya Kibum juga bukan tipe orang yang sering datang ke tempat seperti ini, karena itu dia mengiutinya kemari. Untuk mencari tahu alasan Kibum datang ke tempat ini.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi berkaki tinggi yang tertata di depan meja bar, lalu memesan sesuatu pada bartender. Dan tak lama Donghae datang lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Ternyata kau suka pergi ke tempat seperti ini juga ya?" ujar Donghae sedikit berteriak—tentu saja harus teriak, mengingat suasana di dalamm sana yang sangat bising dengan musik yang menghentak.

Kibum menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Donghae duduk disebelahnya. "Kau? Rupanya kau tidak bosan mengikutiku ya?"

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian Kibum meneguk minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Ada apa? wajahmu kusut sekali."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aish. Dingin sekali. Araseo. Kalau begitu biar aku temani kau minum."

Tiba-tiba Kibum tertawa, kemudian dia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Apa bocah sepertimu bisa minum?"

Donghae tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibir tipisnya, dia tidak suka Kibum terus menganggapnya anak kecil. "Hya, siapa yang kau sebut bocah? Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Neo! Bawakan aku wine!"

[]

Kibum keluar dari bar dengan langkah terseok, bukan karena dia mabuk, tapi karena dia harus memapah orang mabuk. Yup! Dongghae mabuk berat dan Kibum terpaksa memapahnya keluar, tak mungkin kan dia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja?

"Aish. Sudah ku duga akan seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan. Hya, apa kau bawa mobil?" Kibum bertanya pada Donghae, tapi yang keluar dari mulut Donghae hanya gumaman-gumaman kecil yang tak jelas apa artinya. Lagi-lagi dengan sangat terpaksa, Kibum memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana Donghae, dan untunglah dia langsung menemukan kunci mobil Donghae di dalamnya.

"Kibum-ah~ kau harus memanggilku Hyung~ aku ini-hik—lebih tua darimu~ kenapa kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil eoh?" Donghae mulai meracau.

"Aish. Sekarang dia bahkan mulai bicara tidak jelas."

Kibum menyandarkan tubuh Donghae yang sudah tak bisa berdiri tegak ke mobil sementara dia berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Tapi baru saja dia melepas pegangannya pada Donghae tubuh namja itu langsung terhuyung ke depan, untunglah Kibum bisa menangkapnya sebelum dia mencium tanah. Dan jadilah sekarang Kibum—terlihat seperti sedang—memeluk Donghae.

Donghae menatap wajah Kibum—yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya—dengan mata sayunya. "Kibum-ah~ kenapa kau begitu menyukai Siwon? Tidak bisakah...kau melihatku? Jeongmal saranghaeyo~~"

DEG

Kibum terdiam membatu begitu mendengar kalimat yang barusan terucap dari mulut Donghae. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Donghae mencintainya? Kenapa dia bisa tidak tahu? Oh, tentu saja. Itu karena dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Siwon.

"Eng? Wae? Apa kau kagum melihat ketampananku? Hehe~ kau juga...sangat tampan." Donghae kembali meracau dan tertawa tidak jelas, kemudian tiba-tiba saja mencium Kibum tepat di bibir. Kibum terkejut? Tentu. Tapi anehnya dia tak menolak sama sekali, atau mungkin itu karena dia terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tak lama Donghae melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Saranghaeyo Kibum-ah~~"

Dan setelah itu, Donghae tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Kibum.

[]

Siwon tiba di kantornya lebih dulu dari pada Donghae, dan itu sudah biasa. Tapi yang tidak biasa, hari ini Donghae terlihat agak kusut.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Siwon bertanya pada Donghae—yang sekarang malah sedang memijat pelipisnya.

"Eoh? Aku cuma sedikit pusing, sepertinya semalam aku mabuk berat."

"Mwo? Mabuk? Tidak biasanya kau mabuk, seingatku kau bahkan tidak bisa minum. Terakhir aku mengajakmu minum soju, kau langsung mabuk setelah minum tiga gelas soju. And you what? Aku tidak mau mengajakmu minum lagi, kau sangat merepotkan saat mabuk. Begitu mabuk, kau langsung berbicara tidak jelas. Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala." Siwon menggeleng lalu tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hehe." Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa tertawa malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Donghae membeku seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu.

"Jamkanman. Ah! Geurae! Aish. Bagaimana kalau semalam aku mengatakan yang tidak-tidak? Aish. Eotteoke? Biar ku ingat, apa semalam aku berbuat sesuatu? ... aish. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya~~~ Siwon-ah, eotteoke?" Donghae mulai bertingkah aneh dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri juga berbagai macam pertanyaan dan dugaan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Mwoya? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Hanya itu yang bisa Siwon katakan, lalu dia kembali mengurusi pekerjaannya—ya, itu lebih bermanfaat daripada menonton Donghae yang sedang eror.

[]

"_Kibum-ah~ kenapa kau begitu menyukai Siwon? Tidak bisakah...kau melihatku? Jeongmal saranghaeyo~~"_

"Donghae...mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa?" Itu kalimat yang sama yang sudah Kibum ucapkan entah berapa kali seharian ini. Biar bagaimanpun sepertinya sulit bagi Kibum untuk percaya kalau Donghae mencintainya, mereka bahkan belum lama saling mengenal.

"Apa selama ini aku sudah melukainya?" tanya Kibum, entah pada siapa, karena saat ini dia memang sedang sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Tiba-tiba Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish. Kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah. Aku tidak bisa begini terus, aku harus memastikan semuanya."

[]

Donghae baru saja berniat meninggalkan kantor dan membeli dua cup coffee untuknya dan juga Siwon, dan tak disangka dia malah bertemu Kyuhyun yang justru baru mau memasuki gedung kantor.

"Hai, Kyu! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kelihatannya kau tambah chubby?" ujar Donghae.

"Mwoya? Maksud Hyung aku tambah gemuk?"

"Ani. Tapi tambah imut."

"Aish. Jangan menggodaku. Apa Siwon ada di ruangannya?"

"Ne. Temui saja, kebetulan dia juga tidak terlalu sibuk."

"Araseo. Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu, sampai jumpa Hyung!"

Dan berakhirlah percakapan singkat mereka.

[]

Siwon masih asyik membaca sebuah naskah film—itu naskah yang ketiga hari ini—ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," ujar Siwon, kemudian diletakkannya naskah tadi. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Eoh? Kibum-ah? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menemuiku di kantor?"

"Em..wae? Apa aku menganggu?"

"Anieyo. Kebetulan aku tidak terlalu sibuk, hanya me-review beberapa naskah film."

Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Siwon, mungkin dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. wajahnya tampak sedikit gugup, bukan seperti Kibum yang biasa yang selalu tampak tenang—bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau...sedikit aneh?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa. "Aku hanya...sedang merasa bingung."

Siwon menghampiri Kibum dengan sedikit khawatir, hari ini Kibum sangat berbeda dari biasanya dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum. "Bingung? Apa kau punya masalah? Kalau begitu cerita saja, aku akan mendengarkan."

Kibum tersenyum, ditatapnya Siwon yang kini juga sedang menatapnya khawatir. Siwon selalu begitu, setiap Kibum ada masalah, dia akan selalu ada dan mengkhawatirkannya. Sikap yang justru semakin membuat Kibum jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hyung..."

"Em?"

Dan berikutnya tak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, karena Kibum mengunci mulut Siwon dengan sebuah ciuman. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat.

"K-Kibum..." Siwon menatap Kibum dengan terkejut, tak percaya kalau namja itu baru saja menciumnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya, Hyung?"

Kibum memegang dadanya sendiri, tersenyum pada Siwon. Sebuah senyuman yang terasa menyedihkan. "Disini..rasanya sangat berdebar..dan juga hangat. Apa kau merasakannya saat bersamaku?"

Siwon tak menjawab, semuanya sangat mengejutkan dan juga membingungkan dan Siwon tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung, sejak dulu.."

Lagi-lagi Siwon harus dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Kibum. Kibum mencintainya sejak dulu dan bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Selama ini mereka memang selalu bersama, sampai Kibum harus pergi ke luar negri bersama keluarganya. Dan Siwon memang menyayangi Kibum, tapi hanya sebagai adik. Dia tahu Kibum kesepian karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuknya, karena itu Siwon jadi ingin memberi perhatian pada Kibum. Itu karena dia merasa Kibum adalah adik kecilnya yang harus dia lindungi.

"M-Mwo? Tapi—"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu Hyung hanya mengganggapku sebagai dongsaeng, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu..apa aku masih punya harapan. Karena itu aku bertanya, apa Hyung merasakannya...perasaan hangat dan berdebar yang selalu ku rasakan."

Siwon kembali terdiam. Haruskah dia mengatakan ini? Dia tahu dia akan menyakiti seseorang. Tapi akhirnya Siwon mengangguk. "Ne."

.

.

.

"Aku merasakannya, tapi bukan denganmu. Aku merasakannya saat bersama Kyuhyun."

Cukup. Itu cukup memberi penjelasan betapa Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun-nya. Kibum rasa dia memang harus menyerah. Kibum kembali tersenyum pada Siwon—lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman yang menyedihhkan—, dan sekarang dia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan airmatanay untuk tidak keluar dan membuatnya terlihat lemah.

"Uljima. Aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun, ku harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Ara. Aku akan mencoba menghapus perasaan ini. Geundae...apa aku..masih boleh jadi..adikmu?"

"Geureom. Selamanya, Kim Kibum adalah adik kesayanganku."

Berikutnya Kibum bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Siwon menyelimutinya, ini pelukan seorang kakak. Hanya seorang kakak.

[]

Donghae baru saja kembali dari luar karena dia baru ingat kalau dia meninggalkan dompetnya. Dan dia sedikit bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam di depan ruangan kerja Siwon. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun tak berani masuk ke dalam karena takut mengganggu?

"Kyu? Kau sudah bertemu Siwon?" tanya Donghae. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah langsung melesat pergi begitu mendengar suara Donghae. Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Lalu Donghae pun membuka pintu yang tadi sempat terhalang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah, kau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun terburu-buru sekali?" ujar Donghae begitu memasuki ruangan, dia bahkan belum memutar kepalanya dan masih sibuk melihat keluar.

"Eoh? Kibum? Kau juga ada disini? Eh, kenapa Kyuhyun terburu-buru sekali?" Itulah yang Donghae katakan begitu melihat Kibum yang duduk di samping Siwon.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang Kyuhyun?" Siwon sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Ne. Tadi...dia kesini, kan?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, wajahnya memucat. "Apa mungkin..."

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba. "Donghae-ah, aku harus pergi, kau temani Kibum." Lalu melesat keluar ruangan dn pergi entah kemana.

"Aigoo~ kenapa hari ini semua orang suka sekali berlarian?" gumam Donghae. Donghae menatap Kibum yang masih duduk diam di sofa.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Matamu merah, seperti...habis menangis?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ah, Kibum-ah, kemarin..saat aku mabuk..bukankah kau yang mengantarku pulang?"

"Ne."

Donghae mulai menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu—selalu seperti itu saat dia malu atau gugup. "Aku...eng...apa aku..melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Ne."

Donghae berhenti menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Kibum denagn tidak percaya. "Mwo? Jadi iya? A-apa? Apa yang ku lakukan? Apa begitu memalukan?"

"Kau...mengatakan banyak hal, kau benar-benar cerewet."

"A-ah, aku selalu begitu saat mabuk."

"Dan kau juga...mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Mencuri ciuman ya? Kalau yang itu sepertinya baru—

.

.

.

—NE? A-A-AKU APA?" Donghae kembali menatap Kibum tak percaya dan kali ini matanya seolah siap keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau. Menciumku. Kau juga bilang..kalau kau mencintaiku."

"A-i-itu..aku..aku..."

Kibum berhenti memasang wajah datarnya kemudian menatap Donghae sedikit lebih serius. "Donghae-ya, apa benar begitu? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Hah? A-aku..aku.." Donghae tak bisa menjawab dan malah sibuk meremas jarinya sendiri, sedangkan wajahnya sudah benar-benar semerah tomat. Kibum tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ku rasa benar. Bukankah orang mabuk itu berkata jujur?"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, rasanya sungguh memalukan sampai dia ingin melompat dari atap gedung sekarang juga.

"Donghae-ya, gomawo. Gomawo karena kau sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku minta maaf, seperti aku sudah banyak melukaimu. Dan juga...maaf karena aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"A-ah, ne. Aku sudah tahu kau tidak akan membalasnya, karena itu aku tak berniat mengatakannya." Donghae berusaha tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya hatinya tetap saja sakit.

"Tapi ku rasa aku bisa mencoba."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku? Menghilangkan perasaanku pada Siwon Hyung agar aku bisa berpaling padamu. Kalau itu kau, ku rasa mungkin akan berhasil."

Oh, apa ini? Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru yang akan resmi berpacaran disini.

[]

"Aish. Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telponku? Ck. Dia pasti melihatnya. Aish. Habislah kau Choi Siwon." Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sejak tadi dia terus berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun selalu me-reject telponnya. Karena tidak tahu harus mencari Kyuhyun kemana akhirnya Siwon pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun dan menunggunya pulang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sekarang ini dia sedang duduk sendirian di atas sebuah ayunan di sebuah taman kecil. Menatap foto Siwon di ponselnya sambil megomel.

"Hya! Kau pikir kau siapa eoh? Beraninya mempermaikanku. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau mencium namja lain? Apa kau pikir aku tak akan melihatnya jadi kau bisa melakukannya? KAU MEYEBALKAN!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal lalu melempar ponselnya ke tanah hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan akhirnya, airmatanya jatuh juga. Padahal dia bukan namja yang cengeng. Kyuhyun juga benci menangis, karena itu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Dia kan namja, mana boleh menangis? Begitu pikirnya. Tapi berkat Siwon, akhirnya Kyuhyun menangis juga.

"Kenapa...kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit?"

[]

Siwon menatap jam tangannya dengan resah, ini sudah hampir hampir tengah malam dan Kyuhyun belum juga pulang ke rumah. Ketika dia hampir putus asa dan berniat mencari Kyuhyun keliling Seoul, sosok Kyuhyun justru muncul. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan dan wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan panik. "Kyuhyun-ah. kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku? Dan kenapa kau baru pulang?"

Siwon bertanya ini-itu, tapi tak satupun dijawab oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun justru mengabaikan Siwon dan berjalan melewatinya seolah tak melihatnya sama sekali. Siwon menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku bicara padamu."

"Lepaskan aku. Aku lelah, jadi jangan menggangguku."

Siwon terdiam, dia tidak bermaksud mengganggu Kyuhyun. Meski sedikit tidak rela akhirnya Siown melepas tanagn Kyuhyun. "Araseo. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, besok aku akan menemuimu."

"Tidak perlu. Mulai sekarang, jangan temui aku lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

"Mwo? Kyuhyun-ah—"

BRAK

Sebelum Siwon sempat menjelaskan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu rumahnya. Siwon hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi.

"Aish. AAARGH!"

Akhirnya badai pertama untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang. Apa mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan yang masih seumur jagung itu?

TBC

Karena ada yang janggal, jadi saya repost ff ini stelah sedikit diedit.. Makasih udah ngasih perhatian di ff ini.. XDXDXD

HUEEEEEEEE~~~~ Apa ini saudara-saudara? Kok tambah gaje aja si nih cerita. Tapi daripada ga nge-pos apa-apa dan bikin kalian tambah gemes kelamaan nunggu akhirnya aku pos lah update-an gaje ini. Ga tau lagi harus ngomong apa. Habis ide. T_T

Maaf mengecewakan. *nangisdipojokkan*

Still, makasih buat smw yg masih sudi nge-review ni ff.. m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

Title : I Love You Just The Way You Are

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapter (8/?) *gyaaaaa~ gaya2an bkin ff chapter XD*

Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

.

Warning : lagi-lagi ga saya edit, jadi mungkin banyak typo, hehehe

.

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau keluar dan mendengarkan penjelasanku! Ini semua salah paham!" Siwon berteriak di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun, tak peduli itu sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia bisa saja membangunkan penghuni lain rumah itu—umma dan appa Kyuhyun.

Sementara di sisi lain pintu, Kyuhyun berdiri diam mendengarkan teriakan Siwon dengan wajah kesal.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku akan tersentuh dengan adegan dramatismu hah? Kau mau menungguku diluar? Silahkan saja."

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi menjauh dari pintu yang masih terus diketuk oleh Siwon itu, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Karena tangannya juga sudah mulai sakit, akhirnya Siwon berhenti mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Napasnya berhembus kencang dan sedikit memburu—menghasilkan asap tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya—, entah karena lelah berteriak atau karena terlalu emosi?

"Aish. Apa dia benar-benar tega membiarkanku menunggunya disini? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau disini sangat dingin? Dia benar-benar tidak akan keluar?" Siwon terus bertanya pada pintu di depannya. Eng...terdengar bodoh memang.

Lelah berteriak dan berdiri tengah malam di depan rumah orang, Siwon akhirnya duduk di bangku yang memang tertata rapi di beranda rumah bergaya Eropa itu. Tangannya saling beradu dan bergesekkan, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidur di atas kasurnya yang nyaman, Siwon hampir membeku di luar rumah, begitu waktu terus berlalu. Hingga tak terasa dua jam pun berlalu. Di kamarnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Rupanya sejak tadi dia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Apa dia masih diluar?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membuka tirai dan jendela kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan di bawah. Dimana seorang namja terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon.

"Eoh? Dia masih disana?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup kaget melihat Siwon masih bertahan disana. Dan juga...sebenarnya dia cukup kasihan melihat Siwon yang sepertinya—tepatnya pasti—kedinginan. Jadi dengan setengah hati—karena setengahnya lagi masih kesal pada Siwon—Kyuhyun mengambil selimut di lemarinya dan membawanya pada Siwon.

Cklek

Siwon reflek menolehkan kepalannya dan tersenyum dengan wajah kelewat senang saat dia mendengar suara kunci yang diputar itu. Seakan suara itu terdengar seperti suara nyanyian malaikat di telinga Siwon. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri di balik pintu dengan tangan ditekuk di pinggang dan ekspresi wajah yang seakan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu kau akan keluar. Tapi kenapa lama sekali eoh? Aku kedinginan~" Siwon tanpa tahu situasi malah merajuk pada Kyuhyun. Dan balasan Kyuhyun?

Buk

Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah selimut tebal yang tadinya terlipat rapi tepat ke wajah Siwon.

"?"

Siwon menyingkirkan selimut itu dari wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak terima.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. Lalu berkata, "Kau kedinginan kan? Apa kau perlu bantal juga? Sepertinya kau akan bermalam di teras malam ini," dengan datar dan dinginnya. Dan setelah itu...

BRAK

Pintu kembali tertutup dengan tidak halus.

Siwon melotot antara kaget dan tidak percaya. "Astaga. Aku baru tahu, ternyata Kyuhyun yang sedang marah bisa begitu menyeramkan," begitu pikirnya.

[]

Tidiididid~ tididididi~ (?)

PLAK

Jam waker tak berdosa yang baru saja berkicau itu terhempas ke lantai dan nyaris pecah berkat kibasan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meracau sebentar sebelum kemudian mengganti posisinya dari tidur jadi duduk.

"Aish. Kepalaku pusing. Ini pasti karena aku terlalu lama diam di taman semalam. Huh. Ini semua gara-gara playboy tengik itu," omel Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

"Geurae. Apa dia masih di luar?"

Kyuhyun terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga untuk dan berlari ke depan untukmelihat apa Siwon masih setia menunggunya di luar rumah. Tapi...

"Hya, Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau membiarkan Siwon tidur di luar semalaman? Kau mau membuat anak orang sakit eoh?"

Yang dilihatnya malah Siwon yang sedang duduk santai di depan meja makan bersama seorang namja cantik—ummanya, ya, umma Kyuhyun seorang namja, dan namanya...Kim Heechul. Kyuhyun sweatdrop, sedangkan ummanya memandangnya bingung dan Siwon malah tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya.

"Umma~~! Kenapa Umma membiarkan dia masuuuuk?" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal dan hampir saja menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai—tapi tidak jadi dengan alasan dia tidak mau dibilang kekanakkan oleh Siwon, mau dikemanakan image cold prince-nya?

"Wae?" sang umma yang tak tahu apa-apa bertanya sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aish. Umma menyebalkaaaaan!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" namja yang hampir berusia setengah abad tapi tetap cantik itu kembali bertanya bingung.

"Eng...sebenarnya kami sedang bertengkar. Hanya sedikit salah paham." Siwon mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Tapi, tetap saja dia seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu berada di luar dan kedinginan semalaman. Anak itu memang keterlaluan."

"Anieyo. Aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu, ini memang salahku."

"Omo~ kau memang anak yang baik, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan anakku yang menyebalkan itu?"

"Eng..."

Siwon hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, sebenarnya dia merasa kalau sifat Kyuhyun itu menurun dari sang umma. Karena tadi, saat appa Kyuhyun belum berangkat ke kantor mereka sempat bicara sebentar. Dan appa Kyuhyun dengan semangat menceritakan masa-masa dia pacaran dengan ummanya Kyuhyun. Dia bilang, di awal pertemuan umma Kyuhyun seperti vampire berdarah dingin yang jarang sekali bicara tapi sekalinya bicara selalu menusuk hati (LOL).

And what's the point? Kalau umma Kyuhyun bilang anaknya menyebalkan, bukankah artinya dia mengatakan dirinya sendiri juga menyebalkan? =,=

[]

"Aish. Chinjja! Kenapa Umma membiarkan namja itu masuk? Harusnya biar saja dia di luar, itu hukuman buatnya karena berani mempermainkanku! Tapi kenapa Umma membawanya masuuuk? Aaargh! Menyebalkaaaan!" Kyuhyun terus menggerutu sambil memukuli bantalnya. Poor pillow XD

Tiba-tiba sang umma masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

"WAE?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kesal.

"Hya! Kenapa kau berteriak padaku? Dasar anak kurang ajar. Manajermu menelpon, kau kemanakan ponselmu hah?" sang umma tak mau kalah dan balik berteriak pada anaknya. Tanpa peduli pada celotehan ummanya, Kyuhyun merebut telpon yang ada di tangan ummanya.

"Aish. Kalau kau bukan anakku sudah ku lempar kau ke sungai Han." Dan daripada emosinya semakin terpancing, membuatnya harus marah-marah dan membuat keriput bermunculan, jadi umma Kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bertanya dengan nada tinggi, kali ini pada telpon.

"Mwoya? Kenapa berteriak? Kau ada masalah?"

"Eopseo! Kenapa menelponku?"

"A-aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu kalau dua jam lagi kau ada pemotretan, aku takut kau belum bangun."

"Aku sudah bangun, sudah beres kan?"

Pip

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan secara sepihak lalu melempar telpon di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Aaaargh. Kenapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan?" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak, lalu memulai kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terputus—memukuli bantal.

Sementara di tempat lain sang manajer hanya bisa memandangi ponselnya sendiri dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia sedang datang bulan?"

[]

Karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, maka Siwon akhirnya mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi pintu kamar Kyuhyun terkunci, jadi dia tak punya pilihan lain selain bicara pada pintu—seperti yang dia lakukan semalam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan aku sebentar. Kalau kau marah karena...karena melihat sesuatu saat di kantor, itu semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Semuanya salah paham, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu, karena itu dengarkan aku dulu. Sebentaaaar saja"

Lama tida terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar, saat Siwon berniat mulai bicara lagi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar. Dan otomatis, Siwon yang berdiri di depannya harus rela mencium pintu.

**Buk**

"Akh!" Siwon meringis kecil, memegangi hidung mancungnya yang terancam pesek karena ditabrak pintu. Sementara orang yang tadi membuka pintu hanya memandangi Siwon dengan datar kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"A-aish. Kenapa dia tega sekali? Aish. Hidungku~"

Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun sambil tetap memegangi hidungnya, takut jatuh mungkin (eh?).

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tunggu aku!"

[]

Begitu keluar dari rumah, kyuhyun sudah ditunggu oleh shindong di dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Shindong.

"Cepat jalan!"

Shindong menurut dan langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun. Sampai dia melihat sesosok namja keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru.

"Yang tadi itu...bukannya Siwon?" Shindong mencoba bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah sibuk memandangi entah apa di jalanan.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Shindong kembali bertanya, dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Jadi ini alasanmu marah-marah tidak jelas?" Shindong tetap saja bertanya, dan Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak menjawab.

"Oh iya, kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" Dan percakapan satu arah ini kembali—

"Rusak." Oh, rupanya kali ini Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Kyuhyun berdesis kesal, kemudian menoleh pada Shindong dengan mata melotot. "Diam dan menyetir saja yang benar Hyung! Aku sedang malas membicarakan apapun!"

"N-ne." Shindong menurut dan akhirnya berhenti bicara. Kyuhyun kembali memandangi entah apa di jalan.

[]

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat." Tanya seorang stylist yang sedang sibuk memake-up wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Aah, itu tidak baik untuk wajahmu. Lihat, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu sudah mulai muncul." Ujar stylist itu lagi, niatnya sih cuma ingin beramah tamah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia malah mendapat pelototan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa menutupinya dengan make-up, kan? Untuk itu kau dibayar." Ujar Kyuhyun, dingin dan datar.

"N-ne."

"Ah, jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Anak ini memang sedikit—sangat—tidak tahu sopan santun." Shindong mencoba menghibur sang stylist yang kelihatan ketakutan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ada Kyuhyun malah balik memelototinya dan Shindong hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, cari masalah dengan Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan selama dia masih ingin hidup tenang.

[]

"Ya. Cukup. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap setelah pemotretan berlangsung selama hampir dua jam. Kyuhyun terlihat sudah sangat bosan dan lelah. Shindong menghampirinya dengan membawa sebotol air mineral.

"Hya, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Ujar Shindong seraya memberikan air mineral tadi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menenggak air yang diberi pada hingga tinggal setengah, kemudian mengembalikannya pada Shindong.

"Hanya sedikit pusing. Bisa belikan aku obat sakit kepala?"

"Araseo. Tunggu aku di mobil, ne?"

"Em."

Shindong langsung pergi membeli obat, dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari studio, melewati koridor-koridor yang sepi—benar-benar sepi—menuju tempat parkir.

"Kyu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Siwon sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Kenapa Siwon bisa tahu dia ada disini? Begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan Siwon, Siwon terpaksa menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Baby~ jangan seperti ini, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Ujar Siwon yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, lepaskan tanganku." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ani. Kau harus dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku tahu kau marah karena...aku dan Kibum...berciuman..kan? Tapi—" belum selesai Siwon berbicara dan Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Hh. See? Kau mengakuinya, kan? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, tapi kau sudah mengatakannya sendiri."

"Apa? Ta-tapi aku..maksudku..kami memang berciuman, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh, waktu itu Kibum menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Tapi kau tidak menolak ciumannya? Aku baru tahu, ternyata kau licik juga."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau putus."

"MWO?" Siwon melotot tak percaya, berharap dia salah dengar, tapi Kyuhyun malah menegaskan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku mau PUTUS. Mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Kau bisa lakukan apapun dengan Kibum sesukamu, kau senang kan?" Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih dalam masa _trance_.

Grep

Kyuhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik hingga ia terpaksa membalikkan tubuh dan kembali di hadapkan dengan Siwon yang kini memandangnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkilat marah. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli, dia justru membalas tatpan itu dengan dingin.

"Ap—" Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Siwon sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya, dengan bibirnya. Ya, Siwon mencium Kyuhyun, tak melepasnya memskipun Kyuhyun terus memberonta.

Akhirnya Siwon melepas ciuman itu saat napasnya mulai menipis. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, antara malu dan marah, dan napasnya memburu.

"Wae? Kau marah karena Kibum menciumku, kan? Yang tadi, untuk menghapus jejak Kibum. Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Aku hanya mencintaimu, kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau percaya eoh?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, atau tidak bisa menjawab. Siwon menatapnya begitu tajam, sepertinya benar-benar marah karena Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata putus dengan begitu mudah.

"Ikut aku." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon menarik Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"H-hya! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

[]

Siwon menyetir mobilnya dalam diam, sementara di sampingnya Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Mereka terus terdiam sampai Siwon menghentikan mobilnya.

"Rumahku? Untuk apa kita kesini bodoh!" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan nada kesal. Tanpa menjawab, lagi-lagi Siwon menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun, melepasnya saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun yang megah.

"Aish. Kenapa kau terus menarik tanganku?"

Siwon menekan bel di pintu dan tak lama Umma Kyuhyun muncul membukakan pintu.

"Eoh? Siwon? Kyuhyun?" Namja cantik itu nampak sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama menyeramkan.

"Ahjumma, aku ingin minta izin...untuk menikahi Kyuhyun."

"MWO/YE?"

Ucapan Siwon sontak membaut ibu dan anak itu sama-sama terkejut. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak percaya sebelum kembali mengomel padanya.

"Apa kau gila? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan eoh? Kau pikir bagaimana reaksi pers kalau tahu aku dan kau akan menikah? Bagaimana nasib karir kita nanti?"

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Apa kau lebih suka kalau aku menikahi Kibum?"

"Bukan begitu! Apa sebenarnya kau memang ingin menikahi Kibum?"

"Oke, oke, jangan bicarakan Kibum lagi."

Heechul yang tidak tahu apa-apa akhirnya terpaksa memotong pertengkaran itu.

"Hya, sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, Siwon juga begitu.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk, dan ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bertatapan sesaat, kemudian sama-sama menarik napas panjang. Siapa yang berani membantah Heechul?

[]

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan heechul duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan wajah serius. Siwon baru saja selesai menceritakan alasan pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Aigoo~ kenapa kalian berdua begitu kekanakan?" Itu respon pertama Heechul begitu mendengar apa masalah mereka.

"Oke, Siwon, kau salah, karena kau membiarkan orang lain menciummu. Meskipun kau bilang kau tidak menyukai orang itu, tapi tetap saja bisa membuat salah paham. Tapi Kyuhyun, kau juga salah, harusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon baik-baik, bukankah dia ini kekasihmu, dalam sebuah hubungan, kepercayaan itu sangat penting, kalau kau tidak bisa mempercayai kekasihmu sendiri, bagaimana bisa hubungan kalian akan bertahan lama?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan ceramah dari Heechul.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi salah paham diantara kalian kan? Jangan bertengkar lagi, kalian membuat kepalaku pusing." Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba seperti baru teringat sesuatu Heechul berbalik.

"Oh! Dan masalah pernikahan..." Heechul menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang menuntut jawaban.

"Soal itu, aku benar-benar serius ingin menikahi Kyuhyun," Siwon berujar dengan serius dan membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menatapnya tak percaya.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. "Hmm. Tidak masalah, tapi sepertinya kalian harus menunggu. Setidaknya...sampai kontrak Kyuhyun selesai. Setelah itu, kalian bisa melangsungkan pernikahan di luar negri."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tak percaya. "U-umma serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Siwon tersenyum sebelum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada Heechul. "Gamsahamnida, Ahjumma. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik."

[]

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang berada di taman belakang rumah Kyuhyun yang lumayan luas, berjalan santai di antara bunga-bunga yang mempercantik taman itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Hya, apa kau yakin ingin menikahiku? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau bahkan belum mengenalkan mereka padaku. Apa mereka tidak akan terkejut kalau kau tiba-tiba bilang ingin menikah...dengan seorang namja?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja, ibuku pasti akan menyukaimu. Dia akan merasa senang asalkan aku juga senang."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku sudah meninggal saat usiaku tujuh belas tahun."

"Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana. Hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi menengok ayahku?"

"Eh?"

[]

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah pemakaman besar di atas sebuah bukit kecil, tempat yang tenang dan pastinya ini pemakaman elit.

Dia dan Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sebuah makam dan baru saja selesai berdoa dan menaruh sebuket bunga.

"Appa, mianhae, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu, aku sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaan." Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau Siwon merindukan ayahnya dari caranya menatap makam di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang, namanya Kyuhyun."

"A-annyeonghaseo." Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit dengan kikuk di hadapan makam itu.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Dia namjachinguku. Kami akan menikah, ku harap Appa merestui kami."

Kyuhyun terdiam, perlahan tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. 'Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaanku sangat tenang. Ku rasa ayah Siwon merestui hubungan kami. Terima kasih.'

**[London, England, 3****rd ****of March 2016]**

Pagi yang indah di London, Shindong menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan—yang untungnya memang sepi, bukan berarti kosong. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun terlihat duduk dengan gusar.

"Aish, Hyung! Tidak bisakah kau menyetir lebih cepat lagi? Kita sudah hampir terlambat," omel Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa kita jadi terlambat? Siapa suruh kau tidur seperti sapi. Sampai kapan kau akan memelihara kebiasaanmu itu huh?"

"Mulai lagi, kenapa Hyung suka sekali menceramahiku?"

Untunglah mereka segera sampai di tempat tujuan, atau mungkin mereka akan adu mulut hingga mulut mereak berbusa. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu-buru kemudian berlari memasuki sebuah gedung kecil di samping sebuah gereja, sementara Shindong hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan namja yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya itu.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau baru datang? Ku kira sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku sangat khawatir." Siwon menyambut Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas begitu Kyuhyun memasuki gedung tadi. Di dalam sana jugua ada Umma dan Appa Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja Umma Siwon.

"Dia bangun kesiangan.," ujar Shindong yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Kyuhyun mendelik padanya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hyung!"

Semua tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kau sudah disini_. _Kajja." Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya keluar, untuk memasuki sebuah gereja yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka.

Semua orang menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan senyum, keduanya mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih yang elegan dan berjalan berdampingan di atas karpet merah yang menuju altar. Tak banyak yang diundang ke acara ini, hanya keluarga dan sahabat terdekat.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri berdampingan di depan seorang pendeta. Suasana begitu sunyi dan sejujurnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, tapi Siwon menggenggam tangannya dan itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

Dan beginilah upacara pernikahan itu dimulai.

_**"Do you, **_**Choi Siwon**_**, choose **_**Cho Kyuhyun**_** to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and spent the rest of your life together?"**_

(Apakah Anda, Choi Siwon, memilih Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjadi teman hidup Anda, untuk mendukung dan menghormatinya dalam keberhasilan dan juga kegagalan, untuk merawatnya disaat sakit dan sehat, menjaganya, dan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama?)

_**"I do."**_

_**"Do you, **_**Cho Kyuhyun**_**, choose **_**Choi Siwon**_** to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and spent the rest of your life together?"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**You may give him the ring."**_ (Kau bisa memberi cincinya padanya.)

Seorang pria dengan tuxedo yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi sepasang cincin ke hadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Siwon memasangkan cincin lebih dulu di jari manis Kyuhyun.

_**"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."**_ (Aku memberimu cincin ini, seperti aku memberimu semua yang ku miliki, dan menerima, semua yang ada padamu.)

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian memasang cincin satunya di jari Siwon.

_**"You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife."**_

(Kalian masing-masing memiliki cincin emas. Logam paling berharga ini melambangkan cinta yang adalah unsur yang paling berharga dalam hidup kalian. Cincin itu tidak memiliki awal dan tak berakhir, yang melambangkan bahwa cinta antara kalian tidak akan pernah berhenti. Kalian memasangkan cincin ini pada jari satu sama lain sebagai tanda dari sumpah yang, hari ini, telah menjadikan kalian suami dan istri.)

_**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr.**_** Siwon**_**, you may kiss your bride."**_

(Sekarang saya menyebut kalian suami dan istri. Tuan Siwon, Anda bisa mencium pengantin Anda.)

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun memerah, ini bagian yang paling membuatnya gugup. Bagiamana tidak? Dia harus berciuman di depan banyak orang. Oke, dia memang pernah melakukannya saat shooting, tapi ini jelas berbeda.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang—menurutnya—sangat menggemaskan. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup bibir plum itu dengan lembut, dan singkat. Toh dia bisa melakukan yang lebih nanti (eh?).

_**"Family and Friends, I present to you, for the first time**_** Siwon **_**and**_** Kyuhyun Choi."**

(Keluarga dan para sahabat, saya persembahkan pada kalian, untuk pertama kalinya, Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun.)

Semua orang bertepuk tangan merayakan kebahagiaan sebuah keluraga yang baru saja terbentuk. Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman di tangannya mengerat, kemudian menoleh pada Siwon yang menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, kali ini untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hari ini aku telah mengucap janji akan menerimamu apa adanya, dan mencintaimu selamanya. Dan aku akan memegang janjiku ini hingga mati."

**THE END**

OMG~~~~ HOW COULD IT BE SO CHEESY?

Gaje tingkat dewa gini endingnya. Yah, saya ingin segera mengakhiri ff ini, supaya bisa fokus sama ff High School Romance, jadilah ending ini sedikit memaksa. Hahahaha~

Bagi yang minta nc, jeongmal mianhae, ternyata sampai akhir pun saya ga bisa buatnya. *bow*

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir, apalagi yang ga bosen2 review walopun ni ff lama bgt update'a. *bow again*

Untuk readersku yang baik hati,

Fika nam. Choi Baby Wonkyu. audrey musaena. o-cha. Choikyuhae. rikha-chan. Rhey. cloudyeye. Finda kyubebibh. Cho KyuVa 25. Starcraft ZaeKyu. jung hana cassie. min neul rin. Meong. GyuRiGyu. Lullu48129. SICAcraft. lee minji elf. Rolly Polly KyUke. Blackyuline. dew'yellow. ecca augest. maknaelovers. Kyuya. nanakyu. milikYESUNG. KMaknae. Super Girl. Sparkyu302. ShayraKIm. v. cicicuit. kyuheartbeats. Ayakyu. Lullu48129. kucing liar. anin wonkyushipper. Lee Shurri. terunobozu. MissBabyKyu. kyunie-anak-manis. Shinhyun Cho. honey. cyara. lovinkyu. zia cia. HanChanmi. cho kyu va. Babykyu. lee minji elf. magnaekyu. Choi Sukhyun. KyuKi Yanagishita. restiana yuniari. irfan wonkyu. mrshelmet. rizkyeonhae. Choi hyun rin. Heenita105. Kyuhee. Shixian Cho-i Kyuke. Wonkyu Jr. Marwah. Zhie lau. Babykiyu. Michiyo'Emi. puteri-wonkyu. cho kyurin. karin. yolyol. -elf. ChoZhouHyun. cho yongmi. magnaekyut. kyukyu. MilMilk203407. shakyu. hikariai. maknaelovers.

**Love you all~~~**

Bolehkah minta the last review buat ff ini? XD


End file.
